OVERWRITE オーバーライト (A Multi Universe story)
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: People are disappearing and nobody seems to notice it, nobody remembers their names nor their existence. What is the cause? People from all worlds and dimensions are being gathered into one place but for what purpose? Who is doing all of this?
1. Chapter 1:- Dimensional

OVERWRITE

オーバーライト

(ōbāraito)

Chapter 1:- Dimensional

Opening Theme: Smartphone - Kana Nishino

Ending Theme: Yoki ni Hakarae! - Watanabe Kumiko & Nakada Jouji & Kozakura Etsuko & Koyasu Takehito & Kusao Takeshi

"Ugh..My head..." -The sound of a man was heard as the sight of a red haired male was seen sitting up on the ground as he had purple eyes and a slim figure while wearing a modern casual outfit. He looked around and noticed two other boys were with him, a taller and older man who looked like he was in his 20s with silver hair and glasses and a young dark blue haired boy who looks like a middle school student was seen waking up with the older male-

Redhead: Hey, what's up with you two?

Silver haired man: I-I'm sorry but where are we?

Redhead: And I thought you know.

Boy: W-Who are they? -He pointed as the other two turned and looked around as they noticed they were surrounded by nothing but girls and many of them had familiar faces as some were popular girls-

Redhead:...Kafuu Chino! From Gochuumon!

Chino: Eh? Y-You know? -The little girl asked in worry as she stood behind a cat girl who had worn a leopard-like outfit and had long sharp cat ears as the girl was Serval from Kemono Friends-

Serval: Are you scaring my friend?

Redhead: What the hell is this place? Is this a dream?

Silver haired man: There is only one way to find out then.

Redhead: What?

Silver haired man: Ask one of them to hit you.

Redhead: Huh?! Why the hell would I ask them to hit me?!

Silver haired man: There is a theory that if you feel any pain in a dream, you'd wake up.

Redhead: Sounds like a lot of crap to me, and I'll definitely tell you that my sister would agree with me.

Silver haired man: Your sister?

Redhead: S-Shut up. -He got flustered slightly and got up and moved to one of the girls and the girl he walked up to was a beautiful brown haired girl with blue eyes that went by the name of Takimoto Hifumi from the "New Game!" world. The male looked down at her with a horrid look on his face as the girl began to panic but was trying to keep her cool-

Hifumi: W-What is it?

Redhead: Hit me.

Hifumi: A-A...Pervert! -She said loudly and took a few steps back as a tall girl with long black hair would jump across the crowd of women and land in front of the redheaded male and punched him in the face strongly, causing him to fly past the other two males and crash into a building and the girl that had punched him was Tifa Lockhart from the Final Fantasy universe-

Silver haired man: Oh no! I-I think he died..

Boy: Eh?! No way..!

Tifa: Hmph! Nothing's more disgusting than a man asking a woman to hit him. -She said as she cracked her knuckles-

-The smoke cleared up as everyone gasped at the sight of the redhead unhurt as he was walking out of the hole that he had crashed into. He walked out dusting his shirt-

Redhead: Yeah, this is a dream, couldn't feel jack.

Boy: Who's Jack?

Silver haired man: He's using words..

Redhead: But if this is a dream then I'll just bear with it like a man. Nee-chan would be disappointed if I don't take things head on after all.

Silver haired man: You talk about your sister a lot, now don't you? -He asked as he walked up to the redhead male- Oh, I'm sorry for the late introduction. I am Yukinoshita Shuusouke, you can just call me "Shuu". -He said with a smile-

Boy: I-I'm Aragaki Nobuaki! I'm fourteen years old, I-I'ts a pleasure to meet you both!

Redhead: Hmph! Nishikino Shinji. -He said with his arms crossed as he smiled at the two as the group of girls began to whisper after hearing their names until one girl would approach the three, the girl was a short girl with long thick dark green hair with green eyes as the girl was Hiyajo Maho from the Stein's Gate universe.

Maho: Excuse me but we would all like to speak to you three.

Shinji: Us three?

Shuu: For what purpose?

Maho: As a sort of procedure in this world.

Shuu: Sounds fair enough, shall we join them?

Shinji: Why should we follow them? We can do whatever we want, it's our dream after all.

Shuu: We are surrounded by women and many of them knows how to fight while we do not, do you really want to argue?

Shinji:...I see your point..

-The three males would follow the girls to a large building ahead as the sight of an entire continental city was seen-

Nobuaki: Just where are we anyway?

Maho: This is Malware. A city of Time and Space.

Shinji: Time and Space?

Maho: Yes, and this is no dream, Shinji-san. This is reality.

Shuu: What do you mean?

Maho: We've all been transferred here, summoned her and teleported here for a reason but no one knows why.

Shinji: So you guys were teleported here for a reason but you don't know why?

Maho: Y-Yes..

Shuu: Were there other guys here?

Maho: Well there were but..

Shuu: But?

"They all disappeared soon after we appeared." -The sound of a girl was heard as the four would then turn their attention to the side to see the sight of a dark blue coloured haired girl named Makinohara Shouko from the "Seishun Buta" universe-

-Shuusouke's eyes widened at the sight of the girl as he couldn't help but feel odd when he had set his eyes on her, he thought that she seemed familiar-

Shouko: Day by day, the many males that were here had disappeared in a blink of an eye and nobody knows where they went.

Shinji: Have you tried sending out scouts?

Shouko: We did but it was...Pointless..

Shinji: Pointless? The hell does that mean?!

Shouko: Nobody leaves this city, we are all trapped here.

Shinji: Eh?

Shuu: Trapped here?

Nobuaki: So in other words, we can be brought into this city but we are unable to leave it? Why is that?

Maho: There's a sort of barrier surrounding the city that blocks us from ever leaving the city.

Shuu: Any other methods of getting out? Like destroying the barrier or something?

Maho: Tifa along with many other girls with fighting powers and abilities had tried to destroy the barrier but it was to thick to even break. We've been stuck here for a few months now and we've been trying to get out ever since..

-Peeking from the other end of the room, Nobuaki turned and saw the head of a girl sticking out of the side of the door as she was watching the group talking, the girl was Konno Junko from the Zombielad Saga series. Nobuaki was somewhat curious but he would then turn his attention back to the others to listen what they had to say about the world they were in-

Shuu: What do you guys do about food and water along with clothes and such?

Shouko: There are stores everywhere here that give free supplies for us everyday, so we're being properly taken care of here.

Shinji: Does this place have a name?

Maho: For now, we call it "Overwrite", because every single day, the city would overwrite the locations of the shops and its produce, making it unpredictable to know what will appear the next following day.

Shinji: Could you give an example?

Maho: A bakery could be producing Bread and buns today, tomorrow it could be selling tarts and pies instead and then to fried food and many more.

Shuu: Sounds really confusing..

Shouko: Well, it may be scary at first but don't worry, you guys will fit in perfectly. Why don't we give you a tour around the city?

Shinji: I-I think I'll pass, I wanna get some answers of this place.

Nobuaki: I'm sorry but...I'd rather be somewhere else other than here.

Maho: Somewhere else? I think I know just the place for you. -She said with a smile as she patted the boy's head lightly and held his wrist as she pulled him away as Nobuaki followed Maho while Shuusouke followed Shouko around the city and Shinji went out on his own, seeking for answers-

-Moments as Shinji was walking out alone in a park, he saw a familiar face as he saw Kousaka Honoka from the Love Live universe and would approach her-

Shinji: Honoka-san?

Honoka: Ah! Shinji-kun! I didn't think you'd be here.

Shinji: Me neither, what's up with you?

Honoka: Me? Oh...Uh, nothing.

Shinji: Right.. By the way, have you seen Nee-chan?

Honoka: Nee-chan? You mean Maki-chan?

Shinji: Yeah, have you seen her anywhere?

Honoka: Maki-chan? She doesn't exist here.

Shinji: Eh?

Honoka: I'm the only one from the Love Live world..

Shinji: W-What do you mean? I thought this place is universal, how can she not be here?

Honoka: I don't know, m-maybe only a few people were chosen specifically to be here, I don't really know.. I-I'm sorry!

Shinji: N-No! Don't apologise, I-I'm sorry for getting all worked up.. I guess I'm just worried, that's all..

Honoka: D-Don't worry, Shinji-kun, I'll help you! Maybe I can't do as much as your sister can but I'll do my best to help you out! Faito dayo!

Shinji: -He smirked as he smiled happily at Honoka- Thanks, I owe you one.

-Back with Nobuaki and Maho. Nobuaki was sleeping on a coach with a blanket on top of him as Maho was on her computer, doing data research on "Overwrite" while the two were in a dark room together as the room was the "Lab" from Stein's Gate. Back with Shuusouke and Shouko, the two were walking together as they were exploring the city together-

Shouko: Do you know why you're here?

Shuu: Hmm? I'm sorry?

Shouko: Your purpose, do you know what it is?

Shuu: I-I'm sorry but what do you mean?

Shouko: I can only tell you about this because I know that you're one of the few chosen people who may be able to save us.

Shuu: M-Makinohara-san? What are you talking about?

Shouko: -She chuckled softly and looked up at the silver haired man and put a finger on his lips- "Shouko", just call me by that name, it's easier to pronounce. -She said as the male then nodded- This world called "Overwrite" is more than just a simple city that is covered in a barrier. It's a living creature.

Shuu: Eh? L-Living creature?

Shouko: This is a small fraction of the beast, we are in it's head right now. This dimensional place known as "Overwrite" has powers to erase, eradicate and even take control of anyone in this city. I've seen it.

Shuu: You have?

Shouko: Before you and the other two came, the males would often fight against each other to the death and then stop fighting a minute after they had begun, then the next following day...They just disappeared..

Shuu: H-How do you know so much about this?

Shouko: That's because I do not belong here~ -She said with a smile on her face as she looked up at the male-

Shuu: Y-You don't belong here?

Shouko: I was not chosen to come here. I do not know why but I can freely travel through this world.

Shuu: Freely travel through this world? How big is this place anyway?

Shouko: The city is fairly small, could only fit a population of 200 thousand people but...Outside of the city, a vast space of land that could fit over billions or even trillions worth of lives, nothing but grass plains and nature everywhere.

Shuu: If you can travel freely, why don't you leave and escape with everyone else?

Shouko: I could but if it was that easy, I would've done that a long time ago~

Shuu: B-But you just said that..-

Shouko: I may not be chosen to be here and that I am free to traverse through this world but does not mean that I can simply leave this world just because I want to. Like everyone else, I'm trapped.

Shuu: H-How?

Shouko: A powerful being is keeping me away from the outside world, it doesn't want me to leave. Perhaps it fears that I might spread to the public of what I have seen on this world.

Shuu: W-Who or what is this being anyway?

Shouko: I don't know but it's certainly something spiritual or something that defies all sense of logic and psychology, because I can feel its presence everywhere..

Shuu: F-Feel its presence..?!

Shouko: Yes, don't you feel it? The sensation of something staring into your soul when you first came.

Shuu: I-I did feel a sort of creepy sensation when I first came here..

Shouko: Whatever it is, we're being watched from every location, we can say whatever we want and try to do whatever we want to escape this world but we can never leave unless we find the source.

Shuu: What do you propose to do?

Shouko: Summon.

Shuu: Summon? Like the games kids play, summon some sort of dragon or something?

Shouko: Yes. We're going to summon a dragon to help us.

Shuu: Huh? A-A dragon? Are you serious?

Shouko: Very serious, Shuu-kun~

Shuu: S-Shuu..?

Shouko: And I need your help. Will you help me?

Shuu: I-I... -Hesitant, he was worried about the consequences of breaking the law in the world that he has never set foot on- I-I guess I'll help..But I cannot promise that your plan will succeed even with my help.

Shouko: Don't worry, it will definitely work.

Shuu: What makes you say that?

Shouko: Because we're not going to summon a random dragon, we're going to summon a God.

Shuu: A God?!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unlike MULTIVERSE. The OVERWRITE series is a standalone series that is based on the current Love Live series along with Symphogear and many more and has many relations. There are other plans ahead for this series.


	2. Chapter 2:- The Blue Jet

OVERWRITE

オーバーライト

(ōbāraito)

Chapter 2:- The Blue Jet

Opening Theme: Smartphone - Kana Nishino

Ending Theme: Yoki ni Hakarae! - Watanabe Kumiko & Nakada Jouji & Kozakura Etsuko & Koyasu Takehito & Kusao Takeshi

-In an open park that was surrounded with large trees within the city, the sight of a large number of girls were seen playing together in the park while the sight of Shuusouke and Shouko were seen together as Shouko was drawing a magic circle that had the shape of a clock and had placed a small gear on the middle of the circle-

Shuu: So we're summoning a God?

Shouko: Well, kind of. It's a powerful being of Time and Space and is able to warp through gates and dimensions freely. A Jet Blue dragon with the mind of the wisest being known to the world.

Shuu: A dragon?

Shouko: Yup. Now step back. -She said as she took a few steps back with Shuusouke, once they did, the circle began to glow up as everyone in the area would then turn their attention to the light as the magic circle was emitting steam from the ground. The magic circle exploded with steam as the sight of a metallic blue dragon with jet-engine wings on its back was seen as it had its arms crossed and was looking around-

Shuu: W-What is that?

Shouko: Our ticket out of this world. Chronojet Dragon!

Shuu: He's...Going to save us..?

Shouko: I believe that he will. Isn't that right, Chronojet? -She asked the dragon as it would then look down at Shouko and nodded as the dragon would then disappear and turn into a card that appeared in the appear as Shouko held the card- Shuu-kun, we're not down yet.

Shuu: Eh? We're not?

Shouko: Chronojet will be the source of our escape and will be our guardian but even he alone cannot guarantee our escape.

Shuu: What are you proposing?

Shouko: We need to find Shinji-kun and Nobu-kun, we need them to summon out two more units that could get us out of this world.

Shuu: Any specific thoughts on what those two units are?

Shouko: A Vampire and a Dragon.

Shuu: A Vampire and another dragon?

Shouko: You'll see soon enough~

Shuu: R-Right..

-For the past few hours, both Shuusouke and Shouko were looking for core parts and required ingredients to summon their key units to help them as well as they were searching for both Nobuaki and Shinji as the song "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" was heard while the two were doing their work-

"Drifting through the cracks

In a rush, just in time–In a trance

This is a kamikaze; the sun rides along

A dying breath, unknown to the world

How terrible–the place is in flames

Shots from her distressed little eyes–Blam!

How do you like this new gimmick?

This one is too progressive

From here begins all of time and space

Flowers that sound out incessantly, burning on the horizon

Enchanted head-over-heels, it's popon chuu chuu

Only for the little kids who're good yesterday and tomorrow

Fastened with a "here you go"

It's a cold-footed embrace

Maybe she should just pull the plug

But,

She can't turn back? Oh,

She can't go back? Oh,

It's a time-limit calamity

Equipped with the strongest, flawless popon

For you, humanity's final gimmick

A feast of hollow laughs and foolish jests–here's your injection

Best regards, here you go

Hope you enjoy!

A lifelong, full-strength moratorium

From today, tomorrow is yesterday's future

Wither wither, tumble tumble–Alright, let's give it a go

This world only wants good little kids!

Chuu chu chuchu

Chuuru churu chururira

Won't be defeated by the wind or the rain

The aesthetics of the scattered serving are in disarray"

-Once Shouko and Shuusouke had met up with Shinji and Nobuaki, the two had summoned their units, Scharhrot, a red haired vampire and Luminous Hope Dragon, a tall and powerful dragon with holy light surrounding it-

Nobuaki: L-Luminous Hope Dragon..

Shinji: I haven't seen you in a long time.. Scharhrot. -He said as he stared at the vampire in front of him and remembered his old deck that he had in the past-

Shuu: We got all three, now what?

Shouko: We find a way out of her- -The ground began to shake as the four would run out of the building that they were in and saw the sight of hundreds to thousands of small flying objects far up in the sky, Shinji squinted his eyes as he gasped at the sight- Monsters?

Shinji: Witches..

Shuu: Witches? As in the fairy tale sort of witches?

Shinji: No! Strike Witches! And they're flying towards us!

-The Witches from the many Strike Witches universe would fly down towards the group of people and starting shooting at them but Chronojet along with Scharhrot would jump out of the building and saved Shouko, Shuusouke, Shinji and Nobuaki and as the Witches got close to the ground, they quickly accelerated back up to the sky as Luminous Hope Dragon smashed through the building wall and tried to grab one of the witches as it would look up to the sky and roar loudly-

Shinji: Why the hell were they attacking us?! I thought we were on their side?!

Shouko: They have fallen!

Shinji: Fallen? The hell does that mean?!

Nobuaki: They fell and hit their head?!

Shouko: N-No! They were the first group to be targeted by the Evil Being that controls this world! They now follow the being's every command and are one of his strongest fighters!

-The sight of Bahamut from the Final Fantasy universe appeared as the mighty dragon flew up to the Witches to attack them with the many other female fighting heroines as the Witches would then aim their weapons at their enemies and charged right towards them and attack them head on as there was a full-scale air battle above the city-

Shuu: W-We need to help them!

Shouko:..-She saw the worried and saddened look on Shuusouke's face as she then sighed softly and poked the man's cheek lightly- I hope you know what we're risking.

Shuu: I...I'm well aware of it.

Shouko: Chronojet Dragon! Go!

-The Gear Dragon would set down both Shuusouke and Shouko as it would then turn its attention to the sky and ignited its wing engines and flew right into battle-

Nobuaki: Eh?! Y-You're sending him out to fight?! What if he dies?!

Shouko: Don't worry, he's not my key unit for nothing. Those Witches won't be enough to stop Chronojet's strength.

Shinji: Hmph! It'd be nice if I could show off a little, ah what the hell! Scharhrot! Show'em what you're made of! -The Vampire nodded and jumped from one building to another as he then jumped to battle with Chronojet-

-The Holy Dragon that was with the group would then turn and look at Nobuaki-

Nobuaki: N-No! You'll die out there! It's dangerous!

Shouko: Nobuaki-kun..

Nobuaki: No... No! I won't let you go out there!

-The Dragon nodded and then slowly turned and looked up-

-Up in the battle, the sight of Chronojet was seen as the top of his jet wings would open up as he fired a barrage of missiles right at the witches but they protected themselves with powerful magic barriers that they had casted out, the gear dragon then felt someone stepping on his back as he turned his head and saw the sight of a blue haired girl with a sort of armour and was holding onto a sword as she was singing the song "Zettō Ame no Habakiri", the girl was none other than Kazanari Tsubasa from the Symphogear universe-

"(Ya-Haiya a sound that resonates oppressively)

(Ya- haiya- towards heartlessness we march)

(Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei strength won't come back)

(Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei slash of heavenly wings yae-)

A blade that cuts like a sudden wind is as lovely as a thousand flowers

A slashing moon sparkles in the sunlight; sadness, return to the pure land...for eternity

In a battlefield crying with lamentation, I wipe away the drops of tedium

I put my memories and my pride in every single slash of thunder

Come see the mercilessly burning flame

Fall and perish at Kagura's wind

The brilliant pangram cuts through the darkness, let us forge ahead in our color

Our firm determination...gives our souls the resilient courage

The bond between us drives the ultimate shining…

Without complaining? No, the splashing world goes on to the end

"I'm struggling, caught inside the lightning" it is my destiny to obliterate

To overcome my hesitation I return to the sounds of my music...it's the only thing I know

I thought if I became stronger, much stronger...I could someday break away from the tragic past fate left me

Why...why...why? Even though I have no need for things like tears…

Gush out! Until this life burns out

Until the dream we saw together comes true

Not being able to return to the days when we played music together, it feels like a fire demon's sanction

"Alright, let's fly" you said...even though I'm burdened with feather, soaked in surging waves, my conviction will let me dance into the sky

To make sure of that, we don't need to be in the same place...that's why

To be amused is tiring? No, I will meet a bloody end and disappear

The fleeting melody in my memory, swaying gently, still as fragrant

As I look up at the stars I make a vow that I won't run...won't cry anymore.

Ah...both of Heaven's wings, right now, come on...release it all.

Come see the mercilessly burning flame

Fall and perish at Kagura's wind

The brilliant pangram cuts through the darkness, let us forge ahead in our color

Our firm determination gives our souls the resilient courage

The bond between us drives the ultimate shining…

Without complaining? No, the splashing world goes on to the end"

-Scharhrot was fighting head to head against Gertrud Barkhorn as their physical strength was causing a massive ruckus within the battlefield. Tifa Lockhart jumped up to Gertrud from behind and would punch the witch but Tifa gasped at the sight of a blonde haired girl protecting Gertrud as the girl was Nikka Edvardine Katajainen from the Brave Witches world-

Tifa: Tsk!

Nikka: You're going to have to try harder than that, Tifa!

Tifa: Shut up!

-The sight of a giant red Evangelion was seen in the sky as it was attacking the Witches with its giant rifle but its bullets were being reflected back by a giant magic circle that was casted out by a single witch known as Miyafuji Yoshika-

Sakamoto: Great work, Miyafuji! The Lord will be pleased by your work!

Yoshika: Hehe! Thanks!

Perrine: No time to be messing around! The Lord has ordered us to kill that girl! -She said as she pointed right at Shouko-

Sakamoto: We are all aware of that!

Yoshika: Should I return and ask for immediate backup?

Sakamoto: No! I'll finish this once and for all. -She said as she would then take off her eyepatch and stared at Shouko as her eyes marked the girl's heart as she would then fly towards her with great speed-

Shinji: That chick is heading right for us!

Nobuaki: Eh?! B-But why?! We didn't do anything!

Shuu: She's going to target Shouko-san!

Shinji: Her?! Why?!

Shuu: They must've found out that she has been helping us summoning the units and they're trying to get rid of her!

Shinji: Goddamn it! This is so cliche! It's like it's scripted or something! Argh! Nobuaki! Get him to fight! -He said as he pointed at the Holy Dragon-

Nobuaki: B-But..I..

Shouko: You don't have to force yourself, Nobuaki-kun. It's all right.

Shuu: Thousands of lives will disappear if you don't let him fight, Nobuaki-kun!

Nobuaki: L-Luminous Hope Dragon! Attack! -The Dragon got into position as it held its lance up high and would charge right at Sakamoto Mio and would attack her but the woman would knock back the mighty dragon's large spear with her rifle and drew out her katana and flew right towards Luminous Hope and stabbed it in the chest. Shouko and her group gasped at the sight of Luminous Hope getting stabbed as the mighty dragon fell to the ground from being stabbed by Sakamoto as she would then twist her sword and pulled the blade out of the chest as the sight of blood was seen and the dragon had died-

Sakamoto: Pathetic.

Nobuaki: N-No! NO! NO! NOOO! -He shouted as Sakamoto would walk up to the boy and raise her blade at the young male as she was about to kill him but she was hit in the stomach by a small mace-like tail as she would crash into a building wall, the sight of Chronojet Dragon along with Scharhrot was seen as the two units would protect the group-

Shinji: Tsk! Scharhrot! Be careful, that chick is a lot stronger than we thought! She just killed Luminous Hope like he was an ant or something!

Shouko: Luminous Hope Dragon was the strongest amongst the three...He was a G Unit, he should've been able to survive...But how?

Shuu: Questions later! We need to go!

Shinji: Where?!

Shuu: Anywhere but here! -He grabbed Nobuaki's hand and dragged him as Shuu along with Shouko, Shinji and Nobuaki would run away while Chronojet and Scharhrot stayed back to fight against Sakamoto Mio as they saw the sight of her glowing right eye within the darkness of the destroyed building-

Sakamoto: Which one of you is next?

-As the four were running, Chronojet and Scharhrot flew past the group and crashed right in front of them as they would look back to see Sakamoto Mio walking towards them with her sword out-

Shouko: This is unacceptable! Chronojet! Transcend! -Her eyes began to glow bright blue as Chronojet Dragon began to glow as it transformed into its future form. It became more armoured and larger in size as it became Chronodragon Nextage- I will not tolerate this anymore! Not anymore Shan! Not anymore!

-As the name was mentioned, the sight of two green eyes was seen glowing within a pitch black room-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Like Chronojet. Shouko has the ability to leap and go back in time and is possible for her to control it as well, but only at a certain extent.


	3. Chapter 3:- Nextage

OVERWRITE

オーバーライト

(ōbāraito)

Chapter 3:- Nextage

Opening Theme: P.S. RED I - TK from Ling tosite sigure

Ending Theme: REBELLION - Nana Mizuki

"Break through the path of all of your foes and control the future that we seek! Chronodragon Nextage!" -Shouko shouted as the mighty gear dragon was in the air with its weapons aimed right at Sakamoto Mio-

Shouko: Go! Beat her and show Shan just how powerful we are!

Shuu: S-Shouko-san! -He was holding onto Nobuaki as he was making sure that the boy doesn't get blown away by Nextage's powerful jet engines- Who's Shan?!

Shouko: I'll explain everything once we beat her!

Shinji: You're not making any sense, girlr! Scharhrot! Cover her back! -He said to the Vampire as the red haired vampire got behind Shouko to back her up as Nextage fired four powerful beams of light. Sakamoto's eyes widened at the sight of the beams as they were about to hit her, she'd then quickly close her eyes as the beams exploded upon impact, causing a massive explosion-

Yoshika: Sakamoto-san! -She called out to her superior from the air as she was in tears and was flying down to aid her but would stop half way as she could see a long slanderous lizard-like tail coming out of the smoke and saw the sight of Sakamoto Mio as she was safe from the attack, the smoke cleared up as the sight of a complete white fully armoured man was seen with sharp dorsal fins on his back and heavy leg and armour. The man had a sort of monstrous helm that had two long demon horns that were pointing backwards and had sharp glowing green eyes and a sealed mouthpiece that had the shape of a monster's jaw- M-My Lord..

Shouko: -She gasped upon the sight of the man as she took a few steps back- H-He's here..

Shinji: What the hell is that?!

Nobuaki: A-A monster!

Shuu: C-Could that be "Shan"?

Shouko: S-Shan Vile Merkava. Lord of the Spirits. King of Death itself.

Shinji: Y-You didn't tell us that we're fighting against some rogue white Power Ranger that had the powers of Thanos!

Shouko: H-He's much more powerful than you think, Shinji-kun..

Shinji: Then why the hell did you lure him out if you knew that we were going to lose?!

Shouko: Because this is the only way for us to return back to our world! To our home! To our friends and family! Nextage, time to go all out! -The mighty Chronodragon roared loudly and flew towards Shan. The White armoured man jumped back as a few parts of his armour would open up as gun hatches would appear from his opened armaments and fired multiple green beams at Nextage. The gear dragon acted quickly and did the same as it fired its beams from its armaments as well. The beams collided and exploded upon impact, causing a massive explosion within the air-

Shinji: Now would be a GOOD time to explain to us on how we should be getting out of here!

Shouko: -She quickly turned to Shinji as she was panicking and pointed right at Scharhrot- Him! He needs to evolve!

Shinji: Evolve? You mean stride? What the fu- How the hell am I supposed to do that?!

Shouko: Believe! Dream! If you believe hard enough, anything is possible in this world! All you need to do is believe that you can stride into the G Unit you wish!

Shinji: The G Unit I wish, huh? -He took a deep breath and pictured the one thing he wanted and the sight of Nishikino Maki appeared for a second as the male's eyes began to glow bright purple and the vampire in front of him would slowly change form as Scharhrot became his Grade 4 form, "One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot", the sight of crimson butterflies were seen fluttering around the vampire as the vampire would then turn his attention to Shan and would assist Nextage and attack the God in front of him but was repelled back by Sakamoto Mio as the witch had drawn out her sword and made sure that the Vampire wouldn't get near her master-

Scharhrot: Move aside, child.

Sakamoto: Bite me, Red!

-The song "TRUST IN ETERNITY" was heard as Shouko was singing the song and as she was singing, both Nextage and Scharhrot were gaining more power from her song-

Nobuaki: W-What's going on?!

Shuu: I-It's Shouko-san, her singing...It's making the other girls along with the G Units stronger..

"Time is eternal, and the bird has flown to the northern sky

Why I'm quiet is not because is not because I lack words.

It's because the things I want to tell are to much.

Releasing our entwined threads of fate, the bird unable to fly flew off into tomorrow.

Thinking about you, who isn't here now, only makes my chest ache.

Hot, hot! I'll get stronger!

For who's sake am I continuing to search?

Everyone has something they are in love with more than anyone. If they go out to seek them...

The loss gave a story and now it's starting.

As pain, tears and I, myself too are a living mark.

(Time is eternal) Sky, who get's great... (Northern sky) Tell me this is love!

The truth is, I know that there's a reason for everything,

But why do I yet again ask myself a question?

I have to choose out of my cracked memories, which is the future?

The reality is repeating, coming to thrust at me.

In order to reach you and in order to reflect my heart,

Anywhere, rather than now, I'll fly even higher, higher.

If the end is somewhere, if the song of prayers is anywhere

Mouth-to-mouth we'll sing.

My rebelliousness will lead me the way to that place, even if it's a dream whose end isn't visible

Even so a new dawn will be waiting.

Within the winding time, our lives are like a grain of sand.

We should have been able to meet each other and have resonance within this world.

I want to get stronger.

For who's sake am I continuing to search?

Everyone has something they are in love with more than anyone. If they go out to seek them...

The loss gave a story and now it's starting.

As pain, tears and I, myself too are a living mark.

(Time is eternal) Sky, who get's great... (Northern sky) Beyond the flowing wind.

(Time is eternal) Sky, who get's great... (Northern sky) Tell me this is love!"

Shan: She's trying to open a Time Gate. Stop her. -A large group of Witches would fly past Shan and head straight for Shouko as they had their weapons out and ready to kill and as they were about to reach her, the sight of a giant magical barrier was seen as the sight of two short little girls were seen standing in front of Shouko as they had defended her from the attack as the girls were Tanya and Louise from both the Youjo Senki world and the Zero no Tsukaima universe- Fools..

Shouko: Ta-Tanya-san, Louise-san!

Tanya: I do owe you for helping me build up a small military force here. I am just paying back my debt. -She said as she loaded her rifle and aimed right at one of the Witches in front of her and fired a single shot as it created a massive explosion, causing the many witches to crash and fall to the ground in pain- Hmph! Pathetic! And you call yourselves "Wtiches"?! Don't make me laugh! You incompetent bimbos wouldn't even last a minute in a gruesome front-line battle if it weren't for those damn equipment of yours! -She said as she grinned evilly and pointed at the Striker units-

Louise: You think that your magic is superior to ours but you don't know how long I've been training for this! EXPLOSION! -She shouted as she fired a small spark of electricity right at Sakamoto Mio as Scharhrot quickly jumped back and a large explosion would hit the girl-

-A large red beam would hit Tanya, Louise and Shouko but the three were protected by Scharhrot as they saw the sight of an animal-like machine as it was Strelizia in its Stampede form-

Shouko: Z-Zero Two..

Tanya: Tsk! It's her..

Shinji: H-Hold up! Strelizia?! Zero Two?! That Dinosaur bitch is here too?!

Zero Two: Darling...What do you want me to do?

Shan: Kill them. All. -Shan said as he jumped and kicked Nextage's body, causing the gear dragon to crash to the ground as Shan landed on the ground and swayed his tail around as he stared at the Gear Dragon, waiting for it to attack up close again but Shan would then get hit by a beam of light that was fired by Nextage's shoulders-

-Zero Two would charge towards Shouko and her friends and once she did, she was punched in the face by Scharhrot and would fly and crash into the building next to her-

Scharhrot: Orders, I won't let you hurt them.

Zero Two: I won't...Let you get in my way! -The machine roared and would glare at Scharhrot-

Shinji: Alright! I'd like to really get out of this Hell! Makinohara!

Shouko: -She placed her hand on the ground as her eyes glowed bright white- Brace yourself! Shinji-kun! Shuu-kun! Nobuaki-kun! From this point on, I may not be able to help you guys anymore!

Shuu: W-Why is that?!

Shouko: We may never see each other again! Nextage! -The Gear Dragon would jump and fly up into the air and flew towards Shouko as it would revert to its original form as Chronojet Dragon. Shan teleported in front of the dragon and tried to stop Chronojet but before he could stop the gear dragon from reaching Shouko, he was shot in the air by a fire ball. Shinji was the whole thing and turned his attention to the source of the fireball as his eyes widened as he would then gasp as he saw the sight of a long winged flame dragon that was holding onto a long sword in its right hand as the dragon was none other than Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen"-

Shinji: Eh? W-Wait...N-No... It can't be.. -From "Kouen"'s shoulder, he saw someone standing on the dragon's shoulder and realised that it was a girl, the girl turned to look at Shinji as she had red hair and purple eyes just like Shinji and would smile and wave at him as she held onto "Kouen", the girl was none other than Nishikino Maki, Shinji's older sister- N-Nee-chan..! -Shinji's vision was becoming blur as he was being transported away through a portal, he then saw the sight of Shan fighting against a giant golden armoured Tyrannosaur(Gaia Devastate) along with a massive blue dragon that towered the entire city with its massive size(Engulf Maelstrom), a large crimson dragon with electrical rings behind its back(Vanquisher VMAX) as he saw three familiar faces for a brief second as he saw Hoshizora Rin, Watanabe You and Sakurauchi Riko as well as the three girls were holding onto cards and were fighting against Shan and his forces as it was then Shinji's mind and vision went completely blank-

-In a classroom, the sight of a young boy was seen waking up from sleeping on his desk as the boy was Aragaki Nobuaki. He woke up and looked outside the window and saw the Sun setting as a single tear was seen coming out of his eye. In an apartment, the sight of Shinji was seen waking up on his bed as he looked around and began to panic, he looked at his phone to check the time as it was 6:30 A.M. in the morning, he quickly got up from his bed and got out of his room and began searching his apartment for his sister but found no trace of her and would look at his phone and search for her contact number but couldn't find her name and number within his contacts, he would dial her number on his phone and called her as someone would then answer the phone-

Shinji: Ah! Hello? Nee-chan?! Where are you-..?

"We apologise for the inconvenience but the number you have dialled cannot be reached at the moment, please try again later. Thank you." -The operator said as Shinji dropped his phone and fell on his knees-

-In a small class lab, the sight of Yukinoshita Shuusouke was seen waking up from a daydream as he was reading a book in a lab in school and was wearing his lab coat, he pulled back the sleeve on his left arm to look at his watch and saw that it was 1 P.M. in the afternoon, he turned to the side and saw the sight of a girl with long dark hair looking out as she was skipping class-

Shuu: Um... Shouldn't you be in class right now?

Girl: I guess you're right...But I want to stay here. -She said as she turned to look at the man as the male's eyes widened as he saw that the girl was Makinohara Shouko- With you, Sensei.

-The two stared at each other as the wind blew through Shouko's hair-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The last battle scene with Blademaster and the other Vanguard units along with the Love Live girls were all related to the other series known as "MULTIVERSE".


	4. Chapter 4:- Origin

OVERWRITE

オーバーライト

(ōbāraito)

Chapter 4:- Origin

Opening Theme: P.S. RED I - TK from Ling tosite sigure

Ending Theme: REBELLION - Nana Mizuki

"There was never such thing as a peaceful world. There is no peace on this planet." -The sound of a man said as he was narrating-

"It is in our blood...To seek for war. We Humans seek for war and blood. Deep down, we all want blood on our hands, that is...Our nature. You cannot deny it."

-As the man was narrating, the sight of American M4 Sherman Tanks along with German Tiger Tanks were seen together with a large army of American and German soldiers together as they were fighting something, a bright red beam would flash through the ground as it was fired by something and would cause a massive explosion a few seconds after contact, thus killing the many soldiers that were fighting and destroyed the tanks. The sight of a swarm of metallic black and red aliens were seen as they were marching on the grassy plains of Europe, destroying everything in their path-

"Neuroi. A highly sophisticated and powerful Alien race that invaded Earth in the early 1900s but became aggressive in their tactics in 1936. They began killing and dominating our lands ever since we created the magic engine that powered up our magical weapons in military warfare. This advance alien race obliterated us like we were simple ants.."

-In the middle of the battlefield, the sight of the combined army were seen retreating but a single soldier with bright green eyes stayed back as he was holding onto a rocket launcher on his right shoulder and had the badge of the Soviet Union on his military uniform. He fired the single rocket at the Alien and once it made contact with one of the Aliens, it exploded and created an electrical surge that spreads out to all metal nearby and destroyed a quarter of the swarm. The male took exhaled in relief but would get knocked out from behind as he passed out-

"Smartest beings in the universe? We only use less than 5% of our brain's capacity? Why is that? Is it because we lack the sufficient knowledge and strength to handle it or are we just that incompetent ever since we evolved from mammals? We Humans are still like animals, we kill our own, we feed our own and eat and drink the same thing, we may even eat our own kind and say that it is inhumane but it is completely natural in all life." -The male said as he woke up in a surgical room and was staring at a bright white light in the ceiling as he was tied down to a bed and was being experimented on by a large number of doctors that had the Nazi emblem on their uniforms-

"I used to love and care for my friends and family...I used to trust everyone that I worked with and fought alongside with... I used to believe that Humanity is strong enough to fend for itself against anything, no matter who or what they are. Rats are disgusting? Cockroaches? Fishes that bathe under soils of their dead? No, we Humans are even more disgusting than any living organism known to the universe."

-The sight of the doctors were seen opening the man's chest and were adding in crystal shards into his body and were injecting lots of green and red fluids into his body from his arms and legs-

"We create plagues, cause wars, discriminate those who needed help, kill anything that we find disgusting, look down on those who suffer. We kill other living organism for our own needs, we destroyed more than half of Earth's life source, we kill and experiment on our own kind. We are easily blinded by greed and anger. We are monsters.."

-Years had passed as the sight of a tall man in full armoured platting was seen in a large water filled tube and had grown a long lizard-like tail. There were two scientists standing in front of the tube, staring at the man as they were talking-

Scientist 1: Subject: Shan Vile Merkava, a Russian Lieutenant, huh?

Scientist 2: He was known to be extremely supportive of his squad and company, he is also the most resilient in his group.

Scientist 1: Is that why the Fuhrer chose him?

Scientist 2: Don't know. Maybe there was something else that he had in mind. The Fuhrer had always been odd ever since he became the leader of the Nazis and led the Germans into war.

Scientist 1: Fair point.

-The two scientists left the lab and once they left, the man in the tube would open up his eyes and look around. Shan was completely armoured in hardened steel and would use his tail to create a small hole to get the water out of his tube and then would carve a hole on the glass of the tube and exit it. He cracked his neck and shoulders as he took a deep breath and exhaled as the man would look at his hands and tail, he looked up ahead and saw a mirror and would look at himself at the mirror as his eyes glowed-

Shan: Idiots, look at what you have done to me.. -He said as he would then turn to the side and saw a piece of paper on the table and the paper had the reports of Shan when he was experimented on- Claíomh Solais. Sword of Light. -He turned back to the mirror and saw the small green light that was flashing within his chest- Perhaps...I can make good use of this body. -He looked at the side and saw a Rat, he approached the rodent and picked it up as he looked at its eyes directly as Shan's eyes glowed, the animal's eyes glowed the same colour as well-

-In the military base as there were soldiers and scientists walking around, talking to each other and doing their work, an explosion occurred within one of the buildings as a giant mutated rat with monstrous horns and leaking green blood coming out of its mouth was seen as it had the body of a soldier in its mouth as it was devouring the corpse-

Soldier: What the hell is that?!

Soldier 2: Whatever it is, kill that damn thing! -He yelled as he drew out his rifle and began shooting at the monster but the bullets was bouncing off of the mutant. A few Witches appeared as they were using their Striker units and would aim their guns at the rodent and fire them all at once but their bullets did not kill it-

Witch 1: We can't kill it.

Witch 2: There should be a way! Wha-?! Ah! -The Witch was grabbed by a tail and was pulled down by Shan as the other Witches turned and aimed their weapons at the armoured man-

Witch 3: Hold your fire! Who are you?!

Shan: Your next big nightmare. -He said as he stared at the captured Witch's eyes as her eyes glowed green like Shan's as he would then let go of the Witch as she would then aim her two rifles at the other Witches and fired them as her friends quickly ran and dodge the attacks but as they were distracted, the giant rat was killing everyone within the area and Shan had slowly been possessing each Witch he came across within the area. Within two hours, he had already taken over 25 Witches and are heading to other countries with his small force of Witches as he had grew metallic bat-like wings on his back and flew together with his Witches- If I am going down, I'll take everyone else with me..

-At the Strike Witches 501st Joint Fighter Wing base, Minna was looking through the scanners and detected an odd lifeform reading on her scanners-

Minna: Something is coming..

Sakamoto: Neuroi?

Minna: Something else. It isn't Human nor Neuroi.

Sakamoto: I don't like the sound of that. Alert the others, I'll try to slow it down.

Minna: R-Right! -The red haired girl said as she went to alert the other Witches of the incoming enemy as she rang the alarm-

Gertrud: An attack?!

Charlotte: I think it's something else! -She said as she pointed at the bright green light that was heading towards the base from a distance as she could see the enemy from the window of the hangar bay-

-As the 501st Fighter Wing members were getting ready to attack, they could heard the sound of loud sharp screams from the air-

Perrine: W-What was that?!

Sakamoto: Screams? From the enemy?

Erica: I think it came from that.. -She said as she pointed and saw the sight of Shan with his large swarm of controlled witches behind his back-

Sakamoto: What the hell is that thing?

Charlotte: Should we really be facing that? I've got a bad feeling about facing that thing..

Sakamoto: We shouldn't be afraid now! We faced the Neuroi countless of times and we should never be afraid of anything by now! Let's go! -She flew out of the hangar bay with the other members and flew towards Shan and his swarm-

Shan: Leave us. -He said to his witches as they stopped in the air while he flew towards the 501st group as his monstrous eyes on his armoured helm would glow. Sakamoto and her group would all aim their weapons at Shan and began firing at him as the male's mouthpiece would open up like it was ripping apart from the skin of its lips and roared at the group and as he roared, he caused the enemy witches to go deaf for a short moment as he would charge towards Sakamoto and Minna and knock them both down to their base and would grab Lucchini along with Eila and Sanya with his arms and tails as he took a deep breath and exhaled steam from his mouth and nose as the others were shocked to see what they were watching as Shan had taken full control of the three girls as their eyes glowed green and would stare at the other 501st witches-

Charlotte: L-Lucchini..

Yoshika: Eila-san! Sanya-san! Snap out of it! -The three newly controlled witches would aim their weapons at the others while the remainder of the squad quickly retreated while shooting back at Shan but the bullets were bouncing off of his armour like crumbled paper being thrown at a wall-

Shan: Give up. You...Cannot escape.. -He spoke to the girls in their head as his was speaking telepathically, the girls were shocked and were confused for a brief moment but as they were distracted, Shan had appeared before them and taken over their minds without them even realising-

Sakamoto: No..!

Minna: W-What happened?! -She then turned up and gasped as she then noticed that she and Sakamoto were surrounded by their own colleagues- W-Who are you..?

Shan: Shan Vile. Merkava.

Sakamoto: What is it that you want from us?

Shan: To silence this pitiful and disgusting world.

-He showed his right palm at the two girls as they got confused but then heard something behind them as they would then turn and look back as their eyes widened at the sight of a portal behind them-

Shan: Soon, the world will be...Forever silenced.. -He said as he flew down and grab the girls' faces and flew into the portal with his army of Witches-

-In the future. 2019, in the biology classroom with Shouko and Shuusouke talking to each other, Shouko was explaining to Shuusouke about Shan's origin-

Shouko: A soldier who fought in the war, nearly hundreds of years ago to protect our world but was betrayed by his own kind for their own personal gain. That's how he was made, he became so filled with anger and resentment, he lost sight of his humanity and became so powerful that he could traverse the universe freely.

Shuu: If he can travel through time and space whenever he wants, why didn't he destroy the planet after he had the army of Witches by his side?

Shouko: By the time he made the army, he realised that it was far too dangerous for him to set foot onto the real world just after he had created his own world known as "Overwrite".

Shuu: It was too dangerous for him to set foot onto our world? Why?

Shouko: Because another powerful being had already existed before him and was keeping the balance of the world during that time.

Shuu: Another powerful being? Someone even more powerful than Shan?

Shouko: He wasn't as powerful as Shan but he had more experience in battle and could possibly kill Shan even with the huge difference gap in power.

Shuu: Who was the man?

Shouko: An immortal man who was cursed by the Gods, he goes by the name of Jinichi Leonardo. Satoru. A living legend and an immortal being.

Shuu: S-Sounds rather ridiculous, are you sure you are not making this up?

Shouko: I am definitely not! Believe me! This man was a powerful fighter and was immortal but he died after protecting the Earth from another Alien race that tried to eradicate us. But this was mentioned only in a different timeline.

Shuu: So this occurred in a different dimension than our current one?

Shouko: In the alternate timeline, Jinichi was considered to be a God and Shan was living under fear against such power but now that Jinichi is dead, Shan has every opportunity to strike on each dimension on Earth and take over the planet and even the entire universe.

Shuu: H-How did he even get all of those powers anyway? From a simple armour?

Shouko: It's not just any armour, Sensei. It's called a Gear, an advanced weaponized armour that was crafted from broken relics. His Gear is known as the "Sword of Light", similar to the well known English blade called "Excalibur" but is somewhat more mysteriously dangerous than most other relics.

Shuu: In other words?

Shouko: Other than just travelling through time and space and dimensions freely, he can slice the planet in half, possess every single living organism in each dimension and create an army of trillions to zillions of beings with immortality. He's also unaffected with modern weapons, so guns and explosives can't kill him.

Shuu: But is he immortal?

Shouko: I...Don't know. I have yet to find out about that..

Shuu: Is there a way to stop him?

Shouko: With the combined strength of the heroes and gods from the many timelines and dimensions on this planet, we should be able to stop him.

Shuu: But why didn't anyone kill him by just going back to the past before he got experimented on?

Shouko: Sensei, we time travellers cannot break the laws of dimensions and disturb the past, it will cause a massive malfunction to the law of time and psychology of our worlds, and besides, he was the reason why we are alive as we speak.

Shuu: What do you mea by that?

Shouko: Without Shan, the Neuroi would have exterminated us a long time ago..

Shuu: But isn't he more dangerous than the Neuroi?

Shouko: He is but we can stop him. We just need time.

Shuu: I don't think we'll have that much time to stop him unless we do something now.

Shouko: Good point...B-But leave it to me, I'll find a way as soon as possible and contact you, okay?

Shuu: R-Right..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The antagonist named "Shan Vile. Merkava" was originally a powerful God-lke villain from the Symphogear fan-fiction line of Soryu66. Originally, there was no explanation to Shan's existence, due to how complex it is but due to the reboot of the Symphogear series along with the Love Live series, the writer: Soryu66 has now given time and explanation of Shan's origin and true power.


	5. Chapter 5:- Paradox

OVERWRITE

オーバーライト

(ōbāraito)

Chapter 5:- Paradox

Opening Theme: P.S. RED I - TK from Ling tosite sigure

Ending Theme: REBELLION - Nana Mizuki

-During the evening as the Sun was setting, both Shouko along with Shuusouke were in the biology classroom together as they were chatting-

Shouko: A paradox.

Shuu: A paradox? You mean the power formed by Shan and his army is contradictory-yet-interrelated?

Shouko: Yes. His powers technically does not exist in our world and we cannot feel it, but it is still possible for us to see it with the human eye.

Shuu: Paranormal would be the correct term I would presume?

Shouko: -She nodded and smiled- Bing Bong~ You got it right! It is a paranormal activity. Shan isn't a living being nor is he dead. He is a spiritual being that is completely hollow.

Shuu: What do you mean by "completely hollow"?

Shouko: Under that strong shiny and thick armour of his is nothing but his conscious. His gear was merged directly inside his body and has consumed everything. His brain, heart, lungs, kidneys, intestines, everything to the bone and flesh and skin was absorbed by the armour to make him this mysteriously powerful.

Shuu: How is he still able to live even after having his organs consumed by the armour?

Shouko: The gear that he uses keeps him alive due to its magical powers, in a sense...I guess you can say that he was granted with super healing and immortality from his armour and has gained many other abilities too?

Shuu: That is really strange..

Shouko: His ability to mind control someone he touches or stares at closely is what boggles me.

Shuu: Why is that?

Shouko: By fact and science, it would only be possible to take control of someone's mind only if you disregard your physical body. In other words, possession like a ghost, but the way he controls the Witches and the rest of his army is more like...Um...What is the word?

Shuu: Hypnotised?

Shouko: Yes! It's like as if they were hypnotised by him.

Shuu: Well...I have a theory..

Shouko: A theory? Of Shan's powers?

Shuu: Yes, his ability to create a world that nobody knows and transport people like us from the billions and trillions of alternate time spaces and dimensions is somewhat really unique to me. It believe that his psychological strength is "travel", where his gear granted him such a powerful ability to be able to traverse through time and space freely at will and capture anyone he wishes without disrupting the world's dimensional and time frame.

Shouko: I-I don't understand, what do you mean?

Shuu: He has the power to erase memories of everyone in the world he steps foot on. If he were to step into our world right now and kidnap one of our most popular idols like...Uh...Takagaki Kaede or the people from the Ranking System or whatever it is called, hypothetically, Shan could kidnap one of them in public and disappear back into his world and with a single snap of his fingers, he could wipe out the memories of the world he had just stepped on, making everyone forget about him and the existence of the person he had just kidnapped.

Shouko: But that doesn't make sense...How can he do that to so many people in the world of Overwrite?

Shuu: He's that powerful, and it's been a known theory that if one person were to disrupt a timeline from an alternate dimension, it could possibly destroy that world and create a paradox of destruction or even create black holes that could destroy the world that he was in. A single set back could mean the very extinction of humanity and the universe. Aliens like the Neuroi couldn't stop him before, so why should he stop now? He's going to keep doing what he is doing now and let the world rot and then dominate the entire universe in his palm.

Shouko: -She gulped and sweated as she began to shake a little from fear as she had realised that Shuusouke's theory and hypothesis of Shan's time control and teleportation could possible cause the entire universe to collapse- Th-That's a lot to take, in a minute.. But what's your base on this?

Shuu: Think about it, Shouko-san! -He said as he got up of his seat and stared at the girl as the teenage girl began to panic slightly from all the given information and theories- You said that Shan had defeated the Neuroi in less than a day saved the entire planet from the aliens and then went into hiding, but how is it possible that nobody knows of Shan's existence if he was the one that saved the world? Could he actually be from another timeline or is he just a ghost that was made from the mind of a child? He's no super villain like Thanos from the Avengers or Anti-Monitor from the DC Universe! This man is practically a living Saint with the power of God! But tell me, who told you that Shan defeated the Neuroi?

Shouko: Before you and the other two guys came into the world of Overwrite, a man named "Noctis Lucis Caelum" from the Final Fantasy universe managed to get some information about Shan's life through one of Shan's soldiers..

Shuu: Then my theory should be correct. Shan could control and manipulate the memories of all living organism and time space at his will. I can only assume that Shan may have purposely defeated the aliens so that they wouldn't get in the way of his domination and erased the memories of anyone who saw him defeat the Neuroi to keep his existence quiet.

Shouko: What about his ability to create a world of his own?

Shuu: That could be a hallucination, an imaginative power that allows him to create a false world with his mind, like a dream that he controls. But I'm curious to know about this "Gear" thing.

Shouko: I myself am not sure about the term but it has to be something dangerous. Something that was made or put into this world that cannot be explained by any science or paranormal means.

Shuu: What of the others that were in the Overwrite world? And what happened to Shinji-kun and Nobuaki-kun?

Shouko: They should be back in their own world and timeline, although I am not sure which worlds are they from as my time travelling powers does not tell me everything..

Shuu: I see. -He then looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark- Ah, it's getting late, shall we head out then?

Shouko: Oh you're right! Let's~

-The two would then leave the school as Shouko headed back to her home while Shuusouke went back to his apartment as well. As Shouko was heading back to her home, she saw the sight of a boy with brown hair with a beautiful girl with long dark hair as the boy was "Azusagawa Sakuta" and the girl was "Sakurajima Mai", the two were hanging out together as they were happily chatting. Shouko felt somewhat uncomfortable at the sight of the two as she then took out her phone and went through her contacts and began texting to someone. In a small apartment, Shuusouke had just finished taking a bath as he had walked out of the bathroom with his shirt and pants on and a towel on his head as he then turned to the table next to his bed and saw that his phone was vibrating, he picked up the phone and saw that he received a text message from Shouko. He smiled from the text and turned to his TV and saw a live recording was on show as it was card battle between Shirogane Shirata and Matsuura Kanan as the two were playing a card game called "Cardfight! Vanguard!"-

Shuu: Vanguard, huh? It's been awhile. -He said as he turned and look at his table to the sight of a deck box on his study desk-

-The next following day in Minegahara High School, as all of the students were in class, Shuusouke was in his biology classroom, writing notes about Shan and theories and ways to beat him with his Gear Chronicle units-

"A man who controls time and space but cannot control the many other contradictions in life.." -Shuusouke said to himself until the door would slide open, he turned and saw a short girl with long brown hair that had worn a pair of glasses and a lab coat over her school uniform-

Shuu: Futaba-san? Shouldn't you be in class?

Rio: Class is done, but what are you doing here?

Shuu: -He smiled and closed his notebook- Just trying to waste time.

Rio: I see. Your class is about soon, shouldn't you be getting ready?

Shuu: I guess that's true, well then, I'll see you soon, Futaba-san.

Rio: Right.

-Shuusouke left the room with his notes as Rio watched him leave and after he left, Sakuta had entered the club to speak to Rio. Hours passed as Shuusouke had finished teaching his class, he was walking beside Shouko and was talking to her about Shan. Mai had happened to walk past Shouko and Shuusouke and was looking at Shouko as she thought that she seemed familiar but would then ignore her and continue what she was doing. As Shouko and Shuusouke were still talking, Sakuta walked by and stared at the two as Rio then walked by Sakuta and leered at him-

Rio: Azusagawa, what are you doing?

Sakuta: The girl seems familiar.. Do we know her?

Rio: Not in the slightest, she's a third year, if I'm not wrong.

Sakuta: I see. Well she's kinda cute.

Rio: I'll tell Sakurajima-senpai on you.

Sakuta: I beg you, please don't..

-Back with Shouko and Shuusouke-

Shouko: Have you found a conclusion to how Shan was able to create a world of his own?

Shuu: I did come up with a theory while I was in the club room, but I am still uncertain if it is even possible.

Shouko: What's the theory?

Shuu: Hallucination and imagination

Shouko: Hallucination?

Shuu: The theory of us Humans only using less than a 5% of our brain is only theoretical and has never been scientifically proven by all facts. Along with such ability to control time itself. We Humans do not possess such a power, but..

Shouko: "But"...?

Shuu: But that does not mean that it is impossible. It is possible for the Human brain to think of such complex ideas and imagination but that does not mean that it is impossible to make such imaginations come to life.

Shouko: W-What's your basis on this?

Shuu: Here. -He said as he had brought Shouko up to the school roof as there was no one around-

Shouko: The roof?

Shuu: If you actually believe in what you see, do and imagine, it's possible for such dreams to come true, but there is always a limitation to our so called "reality".

Shouko: Huh? W-What do you mean?

Shuu: Allow me to simplify the terms for you. Did you bring a deck?

Shouko: Vanguard? Here. -She said as she took out a small deck box that had her Vanguard deck-

Shuu: Good, then let's try having a fight and I'll be able to show you.

Shouko: A fight? I thought you don't own a deck?

Shuu: I am not too sure but I found this deck in my apartment last night. -He said as he took out a small deck box that had a deck in it as well-

Shouko: I-I see, well then, let's get started then.

-The two took out their decks as holographic tables would appear before them-

Shouko: W-What is this?

Shuu: It's something that I've discovered last night, it's a sort of gift. You could share your imagination with one another. -He said as he placed his starting card on the holographic table as Shouko did the same- Stand up, my Vanguard!

Shouko: Stand up, The Vanguard!

Shuu: Primordial Dracokid!

Shouko: Chrono Dran! -Her eyes widened when she saw the small dragon units standing in front of her very eyes as she could see, hear and even touch them- This...Is an image?

Shuu: It isn't just an image, it is the power of Gear Chronicle itself. I found out that this clan is oddly familiar with time space and universe, making them powerful enough to be able to see the future and past, making them somewhat immortal.

Shouko: I'm aware of their abilities and their temporal immortality but how is it possible that you can possess a Gear Chronicle deck? Not to mention, something that I've never seen before..

Shuu: As I have said before, I found this deck in my room last night, I looked at the deck and thought that it seemed nostalgic, so I studied it and gave it a try. By the way, today is my first time using this deck, so please go easy on me~

Shouko: I'll try but no promises, Sensei~ -She said and winked at the male- But you should go first.

Shuu: Oh? Asking a beginner to go first, huh? That means you won't go easy on me then, well alright. -He drew a card and rode a grade 1 unit- Ride. Retro-Axe Dragon. Primordial Dracokid's skill, I draw a card. Turn end.

Shouko:... "A grade 1 with 8,000 power and a starting vanguard that allows him to draw upon riding, this deck is certainly odd.." -She thought to herself and drew a card as she would then ride a grade 1- Ride! Merry Block Dragon! Chrono Dran moves to the back. Chrono Dran boosts, Merry Block Dragon attacks!

Shuu: No guard.

Shouko: Drive check. -She revealed the top card and revealed "Chronojet Dragon G"- No trigger.

Shuu: -The dragon behind him would get tackled by the smaller dragon as he took a damage and got a draw trigger and powered up his vanguard and draw a card, it was Shuusouke's turn as he would draw a card once more and ride a grade 2 unit- Ride, Lost Break Dragon! Lost Break Dragon's on ride skill activates, I choose a card from my hand and bind it face up, then i draw a card. -He bounded a grade 3 card and drew a card and directly attacked with his vanguard- Lost Break attacks!

-As time passed, the two were fighting against each other, Shouko had rode Chronojet Dragon G and attacked Shuusouke with her vanguard and ended her turn as it was Shuusouke's turn to counterattack-

Shuu: Interdimensional knight that seeks to change the work with its mysterious strength, guide me and my friends to a safe path in our future! Ride! Interdimensional Dragonknight, Lost Legend! -The dragon with gear parts on its body and a long bronze sword was seen staring at Chronojet Dragon-

Shouko: I-I've never heard or seen that unit before..

Shuu: Imaginary Gift, Force! Dragonknight gets +10,000 power during my turn!

Shouko: What?!

Shuu: Call, Lost Break Dragon, I bind another card from hand, bind Dragonknight from my hand and I draw a card. Oh? Call another Lost Break!

Shouko: A third one?!

Shuu: Bind Interdimensional Dragon, Idealize Dragon from my hand and I draw a card.

Shouko: He bind a grade 4? There is something really odd about that deck..

Shuu: Lost Legend's skill! By discard a card by the sum of grade 3 from my hand, I may ride a unit from my deck and then retire that unit at the end of my turn! Transcend! Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon! -He rode a grade 4 dragon from his deck as it dwarfed Chronojet Dragon-

Shouko: Wha-?!

Shuu: Mystery Flare's skill activates! By the sum of total grades in my Bind Zone, I get to use his following abilities by order. Grade 3, he gets +1 drive during this turn, Grade 7, he gets an extra critical!

Shouko: "This is even more dangerous than a regular Gear Chronicle deck! If I drag this game for too long, he could defeat me quickly.." -She thought to herself as she was panicking in the battle-

Shuu: Lost Legend's skill, when rode upon, I counter blast 2 and draw a card. Call. Quicky Quicky Worker, skill activates, I return Dragonknight from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck and then draw a card by paying with two soul blast. Now. Mystery Flare Dragon attacks!

Shouko: Generation Guard! Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru! Skill activates, I return two cards from my Drop Zone to the bottom of my deck and she gets +5000 shield! And guard! Lucky Pot Dracokid!

Shuu: Triple drive! -He revealed the first top card to be a critical trigger and powered up his vanguard and got two more triggers, a draw and another critical trigger, within that one turn, Shuusouke managed to defeated Shouko before she could even stride-

Shouko: W-What's with that deck of yours?! It's completely different than any Gear Chronicle deck that I've seen!

Shuu: Really? But anyway, did you understand what I was trying to say?

Shouko: Yes, imagination becomes real if you could go over the small percentage of your limitations.

Shuu: I believe that Shan's gear perceives and breaks all logic in our world, making it so powerful that he could travel through time and space freely and not get hurt by anything, but the clan known as "Gear Chronicle" is very different from the other clans that you have mentioned to me. So I think...No..- I know that Gear Chronicle could definitely defeat Shan with their powerful abilities of time and space, we just need to master the clan's speciality and power.

Shouko: Yeah! -She smiled happily and jumped in joy as she grabbed the man's hand and cheered happily- Hehehe! I knew I made the right choice in having you help me! You're the greatest, Sensei! -She said with a comforting smile on her face as the male blushed slightly and sweated a little but tried to keep his cool as he rearranged his glasses and smiled at the girl nervously- Shall we have another round?

Shuu: Of course~ -He said with a smile on his face-

-From a distance, animals could see the gear dragons fighting each other on the school building roof and from afar, the sight of Sakamoto Mio along with a few of her witches were seen together as they were watching the two dragons fight at a distance. The Witches' eyes glowed as they stared at the dragons, Sakamoto slew drew out her sword while the others had their guns out-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shan Vile. Merkava was originally a powerful Spiritual God from the original line of Soryu66's Symphogear series, but within the OVERWRITE universe of a rebooted Symphogear series(Courageous Song), Shan Vile has been buffed with many new attributes, powers and even subordinates to fight alongside with, making him Soryu66's most powerful villain in the entire fan fiction universe.


	6. Chapter 6:- Striking Impact

OVERWRITE

オーバーライト

(ōbāraito)

Chapter 6:- Striking Impact

Opening Theme: P.S. RED I - TK from Ling tosite sigure

Ending Theme: REBELLION - Nana Mizuki

-Within the city of Japan, the sight of hundreds to thousands of people were seen in the city streets as they were all doing their own thing but the bright sky would slowly turn dark as a few people would look up and drop their belongings as they saw the sight of a giant portal above the city, covering the entire city with its large warp-hole as swarms of flying objects would begin flying out of the portal and started firing bullets and missiles at the buildings and civilians as everyone began to panic. In Minegahara High School, Sakuta was looking outside the window from his seat as he squinted and saw movement within the city from his school and could see smoke. The sound of explosions could be heard from a distance as everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the city from a distance and saw the amount of smoke coming out of the city-

Teacher: W-What's going on? Fire?

Student 1: Dude! Check the news! -He said as he took out his phone and was playing the news-

News reporter: This is an emergency program! I repeat! This is an emergency program! Tokyo city is under attack! I repeat! The city is being under attack by a large force of people who have jet-like engines on their legs and are slaughtering everyone in- -Before the woman could finish her sentence, an explosion would occur right behind her and she would then get shot in the back as the camera that was recording the live program would drop as the sight of Sakamoto Mio was seen standing in front of the camera as she took out a pistol from her pocket and destroyed the camera-

Student 2: W-What the hell..

-The whole school began to vibrate furiously as the students and teachers began to panic but they then looked out of their class to see a blue armoured dragon flying towards the city with its jet engine-like wings on its back-

Student 3: A dragon!

Teacher: This is so messed up..

-On Chronojet's back, Shuusouke and Shouko were together as the two were speaking to each other-

Shouko: The Witches came to invade, but why now?!

Shuu: We escaped the world of Overwrite, that's why! Shan must've sent them here because he was afraid that we might have spread the news of him to the world in this universe!

Shouko: He's insane! Killing innocents..

Shuu: It's the most logical thing to do. If he doesn't want his existence to be known, he would have to wipe out the entire country to keep it quiet!

Shouko: Then we'll have to stop him. Did you bring them with you?

Shuu: Yes. -He said as he looked at Shouko and nodded as he took out a grade 3 card named "Lost Legend"-

Shouko: This is going to be a tough battle..

Shuu: We're not alone, we can face it together.

Shouko: I hope so.. -She said as she would hold onto the man's hand and began shaking in paranoia as she was afraid of battling against the witches-

-As the two reached the city, the gear dragon would set down the two and fly up into the sky and once Chronojet reached up to the sky, he was bombarded with explosives and was shot from all sides as there were millions of Witches, shooting him down-

Shouko: Chronojet!

Shuu: Leave it to me! -He took out a grade 3 card as the card was "Lost Legend", the card would glow as a magic circle would appear above Shuusouke's head as an armoured gear dragon would fly out of the summoning circle and roared loudly at the witches and swung its sword at the witches-

Gertrud: Another Gear Dragon!

Sakamoto: Shoot it down! -The Witches began shooting down Lost Legend but the mighty dragon glowed and transformed into a larger dragon- Tsk! It's Transcending! Retreat! Retreat! -She turned back as she gasped and her eyes widened at the sight of a giant gear dragon that had a large green time circle around its back and two long arm cannons and massive wings, the dragon was none other than Mystery-Flare Dragon- It's a Grade 4! Tear it down! -The swarms of Witches began shooting at the large dragon but all of the explosives and bullets were disappearing in thin air as many of the witches were being sucked in by small portals behind them-

Minna: They're being sent back in time!

Sakamoto: I'll deal with that dragon myself, handle the others!

Minna: Right! -The redhead turned to Shouko and Shuusouke and would charge towards the two with a squad of Witches but she was punched in the stomach by Chronojet Dragon along with a few other Gear Chronicle units- Tsk!

Shouko: Chronojet!

Shuu: Shouko-san! He needs to evolve!

Shouko: But Nextage isn't ready for this yet!

Shuu: Not Nextage!

Shouko: Eh? Oh...That's right... I had him..! -She took out another G Unit named "Chronodragon Gear Groovy". She would then point the card at Chronojet Dragon as the dragon began to evolve and change form as it became its future form known as "Gear Groovy", the mighty dragon took on multiple powerful witches as the song "I Need a Hero was being played at the background-

"Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods

Where's the streetwise Hercules

To fight the rising odds

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed

Late at night I toss and I turn

And I dream of what I need

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light

He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Larger than life

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light

He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light

He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light

He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night"

-Five smaller Gear dragons and steam fighters were fighting against Gertrud as the strong Witch would knock them all back and attack Shouko and Shuusouke as she raised her fist but Gear Groovy reached to them quickly and grabbed the witch and threw her into a building, causing the entire building to collapse-

Shouko: Chronojet! Don't overdo it! -The dragon looked at her and gave her a thumbs up as it was then punched in the face powerfully by Gertrud, causing the dragon to crash into the building behind him- No!

Shuu: Don't worry, he can take it!

Shouko: D-Don't die on me, Chronojet! -The mighty gear dragon's jet engines would fire up as Gear Groovy charged towards Gertrud and forcefully grabbed her as he would crash into multiple buildings with her-

Shuu: Shouko-san! Gear Groovy isn't strong enough to withstand against that Witch, she's way too strong!

-A steam fighter stood next to both Shuusouke and Shouko as it was a girl with a large steampunk shield on her right arm-

Girl: That girl has super strength powers! She's much stronger than anything I've seen! I could imagine her leader..

Shuu: Shouko-san, we need to summon another unit!

Shouko: I-I got it! -She said as she drew out a card and summoned another G Unit as the card was a green phoenix as the unit's name was "Avenir Phoenix"- Metapulsar! Avenir Phoenix! Summon more of your allies! -The Phoenix that covered a large portion of the city was seen summoning more Gear Chronicle units as the gear-like creatures began swarming around the Witches but there were more witches appearing from the portal above. Another large Gear Dragon would appear as Shuusouke had summoned another grade 4 unit named "Idealize Dragon", the powerful dragon was slowly summoning more allies to its aid and was sending back many of the witches back into their world through their own warp hole-

-A large explosion would occur above the city as the sight of Mystery Flare was seen falling down to the city as the large and mighty dragon crashed into the city and vanished, Shuusouke gasped at the sight and turned up as his eyes widened at the sight of Sakamoto Mio glaring down at both Shouko and Shuusouke-

Shuu: M-Mystery Flare got defeated...

Shouko: Sakamoto Mio... Leader of the Strike Witches..

-The Witch flew down and charged towards the two with her sword out-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Chapter 7:- Forever Silenced

OVERWRITE

オーバーライト

(ōbāraito)

Chapter 7:- Forever Silenced

Opening Theme: P.S. RED I - TK from Ling tosite sigure

Ending Theme: REBELLION - Nana Mizuki

-As Sakamoto charged towards Shouko and her friends, a purple beam would hit Sakamoto from the side as the sight of Lost Legend was seen as the dragon had fired a beam of light from its sword at the witch-

Shouko: Something isn't right..

Shuu: Like what?

Shouko: The Witches are much more stronger than they normally are..

Shuu: Could it be because of Shan's influence?

Shouko: Possibly...But that still doesn't explain much- -Before she could finish her sentence, her eyes widened at the sight of a giant portal above the city as Shan floated down from the portal with his arms crossed as the man was staring down at the city- Shan..

Shuu: He has to show up now of all times.. Hmm? -His eyes widened at the sight of a giant gear based monster floating down from Shan's back- W-What is that?

Shouko: Deus...Ex...Machina! Demiurge!

Shuu: Deus Ex Machina?!

Shouko: The destroyer, the purifier of time itself and the warden of the Zodiac Time Beasts! We need to stop him! Chronodragon Gear Groovy! Attack Demiurge before he resets the paradox on us! -The gear dragon nodded as it flew up towards the gear colossus and would strike it down-

-A swarm of mutant-like Aliens would start flyig out of the portal behind Shan as Shouko and Shuusouke's eyes widened at the sight of the aliens-

Shouko: W-What are those..?

Shuu: Zerg..

Shouko: Z-Zerg? What are they?

Shuu: High adaptable mutant aliens that can change at any time to adapt the battle situation and the world's environment. They are one of the most strongest xenos known in any universal history.

Shouko: We need to stop them! -As she took out more cards from her pocket, Shan had teleported right in front of Shouko and grabbed her throat and lifted her up as she struggled to break free- Agh! Ahh! Gah...!

Shan: You...You started it all..

Shuu: Shouko-san! -He glared at the man as Lost Legend would attack Shan from behind but would get kicked from the side by Sakamoto Mio. The girl reached out to the man as her palm began to glow and she struggled for air while speaking to Shuusouke-

Shouko: Save...This world... -She said as she was in pain and her eyes were turning red from the blood rush and was tearing up as she had a smile on her face- I...Have always...Liked... You...Sensei.. -She said as Shuusouke would then get absorbed into a portal behind him as all of the gear chronicle units would disappear once Shuusouke disappeared-

Shuu: SHOUKO-SAN!

"I was right there...There was nothing that I could've done to prevent her death..." -Shuusouke said as the sight of a red haired male was seen running through the streets in the city of Japan as the song "Believer" was being played within the city as Nishikino Shinji was running to Otonokizaka High School-

"First things first

I'ma say all the words inside my head

I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh-ooh

The way that things have been, oh-ooh

Second thing second

Don't you tell me what you think that I could be

I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh-ooh

The master of my sea, oh-ooh

[Pre-Chorus]

I was broken from a young age

Taking my sulkin' to the masses

Writing my poems for the few

That look at me, took to me, shook at me, feelin' me

Singing from heartache from the pain

Taking my message from the veins

Speaking my lesson from the brain

Seeing the beauty through the...

[Chorus]

Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Pain! You break me down and build me up, believer, believer

Pain! Oh, let the bullets fly, oh, let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from...

Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

[Verse 2]

Third things third

Send a prayer to the ones up above

All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh-ooh

Your spirit up above, oh-ooh

[Pre-Chorus]

I was chokin' in the crowd

Building my rain up in the cloud

Falling like ashes to the ground

Hoping my feelings, they would drown

But they never did, ever lived, ebbin' and flowin'

Inhibited, limited 'til it broke open and rained down

It rained down, like...

[Chorus]

Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Pain! You break me down and build me up, believer, believer

Pain! Oh, let the bullets fly, oh, let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from...

Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

[Bridge]

Last things last

By the grace of the fire and the flames

You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh-ooh

The blood in my veins, oh-ooh

But they never did, ever lived, ebbin' and flowin'

Inhibited, limited 'til it broke open and rained down

It rained down, like...

[Chorus]

Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Pain! You break me down and build me up, believer, believer

Pain! Oh, let the bullets fly, oh, let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from...

Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer"

-As the sight of the girls were leaving their school, the sight of Hoshizora Rin along with the other members of μ's. Rin saw Shinji and called out to him as the other female students around would stare at the male as they found how attractive he was-

Shinji: R-Rin...! I-I thought you were...In the world of Overwrite?

Rin: Nya? Jeez~ You must still be dreaming, Shinji-kun~ What brings you here nya?

Shinji: R-Right.. Have you seen Nee-chan? I tried calling her cell but she hasn't answered.

Rin: "Nee-chan"..? Who nya?

Shinji: My sister! Nishikino Maki! She's part of your group.

Rin: Nishikino Maki..? She's part of our group nya? -She asked as she turned to the other members as Honoko lifted up her shoulders and shook her head-

Honoka: There's only eight of us, there's no Nishikino Maki-san in our group. Have you forgotten?

Eli: We weren't told that the director of the Nishikino family had a daughter. You sure you weren't just dreaming in your head, Nishikino-kun?

Shinji: N-No! I'm not! She does exist! I'll prove it to you! -He took out his phone to find Maki's contact but for some odd reason, he couldn't find her contact number nor her name in his contact list, he went through his phone's picture gallery to find the images of both him and his sister together but only saw pictures of himself with no one else beside him, Shinji's eyes widened in complete shock. He turned to look at Rin and his friends as he would put a hand on his head and would sigh- I'm sorry...I must be dreaming...-He said she would turn back and walk away, Rin would run up to him and hold his hand as she looked at Shinji with a concerned look on her face. As Shinji slowly turned his face to Rin, the sight of him tearing up was seen as Rin's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the young teenage male in tears while the many other girls around the group would gasp at the sight-

Rin: S-Shinji-kun...What's wrong nya?

Shinji: -He said as he would wipe his tears off of his face- I-I'm sorry, it's nothing... -He said as he pulled away his hand and walked away from the girls. He looked at the time and date on his phone and saw that it was the year "2012" on his phone- Just wait...I'll come and kick your ass Shan... I'll beat you down to a pulp... -He said with a strong glare in his eyes and as he blinked and opened his eyes, he stopped walking as everything around him was completely black. He turned behind him as he gasped at the sight of a large winged dragon that was holding onto a blade in its right arm as the dragon was Dragonic Blademaster- You...Dragonic Blademaster? W-What are you-...

Blademaster: Nishikino Shinji. Do you wish to see your sister?

Shinji: M-My sister? Y-Yes! I do!

Blademaster: Will you do whatever it takes to bring her back?

Shinji: Yes!

Blademaster: Then have my power and we shall defeat Shan Vile Merkava. Together. -He said as he gave his hand to Shinji and the teenage boy would take a deep breath and stared up at Dragonic Blademaster's eyes-

Shinji: We'll get her back, no matter what! And I'll make sure that bastard pays for taking her away from me. -As he closed his eyes and opened them once more, he found himself back in the real world and was holding onto a card named "Dragonic Blademaster"- Just wait Nee-chan, I'll definitely bring you back, even if it means risking my life for you!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nishikino Shinji's main colour is red as his former ace unit known as "Scharhrot" is red and switching to Dragonic Blademaster would be following his sister's steps in being a red player.


	8. Chapter 8:- Raging Flames

OVERWRITE

オーバーライト

(ōbāraito)

Chapter 8:- Raging Flames

Opening Theme: P.S. RED I - TK from Ling tosite sigure

Ending Theme: REBELLION - Nana Mizuki

Rin: So you're telling me that you had an older sister nya? -She asked as she was sitting in front of Shinji, as the two were playing Vanguard together-

Shinji: It's a long story, but I'm not making this up, honestly. -He said as he placed a grade 3 unit on his centre circle- Ride, Dragonic Blademaster! -The sight of a colossal winged dragon with a large green blade was seen-

Rin: Dragonic Blademaster? You shocked me by playing Kagero but I didn't think you'd play Dragonic Blademaster nya.

Shinji: For Nee-chan's sake, I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back and follow her footsteps! Stride my Generation! Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Accend Grave Dragon! Stride skill, retire your rear-guard Gigant Flame!

Rin: Something different from Overlord and Seal Dragons nya..

Shinji: Accend Grave's gains a skill! Call! -He called multiple rear-guards and had his Vanguard attack first- Accend Grave Dragon's skill! I draw a card and retire your rear-guard! Retire Little Tyranno!

Rin: No guard nya!

-Moments after the two had finished playing, the two were chatting together in a nearby cafe-

Rin: So another world exists? A world called "Overwrite"?

Shinji: It's a dimensional world that seems to gather all sorts of people from multiple dimensions and universes into one place.

Rin: Is that a bad thing nya?

Shinji: It doesn't sound as bad as you would think but that world is being controlled by a sort of evil being that has been travelling from one world to another, kidnapping and kill people from one world to another.

Rin: I-Isn't that a crime nya?

Shinji: It is! But we can't do anything about it yet..

Rin: Why not?

Shinji: We don't know where is he..

Rin: Huh? Y-You're not making any sense nya..

Shinji: I know that it doesn't make any sense at first but you gotta trust me on this! Th-This man...He's no ordinary person...He's like a living prophet, a living saint or even a god..

Rin: He is able to manipulate time and space and can travel through world in a blink of an eye and annihilate any memories of everyone and destroy the world nya... H-He's like Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet nya!

Shinji: But worse! Thanos can still be killed but this man showed no weaknesses and can take control of anyone! He can possess anyone he desire and use their powers to fight for him!

Rin: Like a sort of ghost?

Shinji: Yes..

Rin: Is he a sort of alien?

Shinji: His history makes him human but what he has turned into is actually...Unknown..

Rin: Then shall we give him a race?

Shinji: A race?

Rin: Spirit!

Shinji: Spirit?

Rin: That's right nya! A being that can do anything that defies all sense of logic and science nya~

Shinji: Sounds suitable.

Rin: But then again, maybe something else should be better nya.

Shinji: Like what?

Rin: Like um... -As she was speaking, she was interrupted by the TV in the cafe that was playing a breaking news of an attack within Akihabara-

"We interrupt this program for a breaking news! Akihabara is being attacked by what it seems to be...Dinosaurs! I am not joking around here, folks, we are being attacked by prehistoric beasts that- Ahh!" -As the news reporter was speaking live at the scene, the man was eaten alive by a giant Tyrannosaurus with its red and gold scales and spikes on its back as it roared loudly and the swarm of other types of dinosaurs were seen, terrorising the entire city of Akihabara-

Rin: Dinosaurs?! That didn't look like any normal dinosaur nya!

Shinji: Not to mention, herbivorous dinosaurs are fighting alongside with carnivores. That's not normal at all. -He said as he got up from his seat as Rin would turn and look up at him-

Rin: W-Where are you going nya?

Shinji: Heading out. Stay here. -He said as he would run out of the cafe and leave to Akihabara-

Rin: Wha-?! Shinji-kun! Jeez...He's always so hotheaded nya..

-As Shinji was running, he saw that the trains were not running as the police were making sure nobody gets to Akihabara due to the dinosaurs, he felt a strange heat in his pocket and pulled out his deck box and pulled out his card and saw his card glowing as Dragonic Blademaster came out of the card. Everyone around Shinji would turn to him in shock as they saw the colossal Dragon-

Blademaster: We ride...Together!

Shinji: Heh, now that's really badass. -He said with a grin on his face as he got on Blademaster's back and flew across the city to Akihabara-

-Once Shinji reached Akihabara, he saw the sight of thousands of giant dinosaurs terrorising the entire town, Dragonic Blademaster would fly down and attack the dinosaurs as it breath its fire at the enemy, causing many of the colossal creatures to panic in fear while Dragonic Blademaster was fighting on his own until it was electrocuted by a green scaled Velociraptor, causing the mighty dragon along with Shinji to fall to the ground as the two were surrounded by the dragons-

Shinji: Tsk! Not fair!

Blademaster: Get back! Foul Beasts! -He said loudly and roared at the dinosaurs as it swung its scorching flame blade around to intimidate the dinosaurs but the titans were all around as the two were surrounded by a large number of carnivores-

-A Japanese instrumental song was then heard as the song "Purple God" from the Battle Spirits soundtrack was played as thousands of blades would rain down from the sky and stab the dinosaurs and kill them within an instant and saved Shinji along with Blademaster. Both Shinji and Blademaster looked up and saw the sight of a blue dragon that was holding onto a katana and had a woman and a man on its back as the dragon was Shiranui "Zanki"-

Blademaster: Shiranui..

Shiranui: It's been awhile..

Shinji: Eh?! Takagaki Kaede and Shirogane Shirata?!

Shirata: Oh? Nishikino-kun? How you doin'?

Shinji: Bad, but what about you?

Shirata: It's been good. Ain't that right, Kaede?

Kaede: Yeah~ -She said with a smile on her face-

Shinji: You could summon units too?

Shirata: Well I guess, Shiranui just showed up after the dinosaur bastards appeared.

Shinji: They shouldn't be here unless they came with a leader! We need to find their leader!

Kaede: Isn't that their leader?

-The green velociprator with its spiked spines and Mohawk-like horn on its head was seen as it glared at the group in front of it as static came out of the dinosaur's veins and a large number of other dinosaurs would appear behind it-

Shinji: A dinosaur that can shoot electricity, huh? Guilmon sure evolved differently than I thought..

Shirata: Any plans, kid?

Shinji: Nope, you?

Shirata: I was thinking of going all Jojo on him, what do you think?

Shinji: Hmph! Sounds cool! -He said as he and Shirata pointed at the horde of dinosaurs in front of them as Shiranui and Blademaster would walk towards the army as the dinosaurs would charge towards them-

-The sound of two sharp blades hitting each other was heard from a distance as the sight of the leader of the dinosaurs were seen fighting against Shiranui as the two beasts were fighting head on-

Shiranui: Foul Beast! Return back to your own time!

Shirata: How hard could it be to dominate that damn thing?!

Shiranui: He's protected by a sort of magical aura, I cannot control him..

-The Raptor was glaring at Shiranui as it would then turn and jump back as Dragonic Blademaster had shot a ball of fire at where the raptor was standing-

Blademaster: Tsk!

Shinji: Little bastard! Gah! His soldiers are still around! -He said as he pointed in front of him as there were more dinosaurs heading towards Shinji and his group-

-The ground began to vibrate through each passing minute as everyone stopped what they were doing, Kaede looked up ahead as her eyes widened as she covered her mouth and pointed as the rest of her friends turned and looked as well as they were in complete shock as the sight of a giant colossal dragon that was the size of an entire was seen as it roared powerfully and loudly, causing the entire Earth to shake-

Shiranui: What in the world..

Blademaster: Could it be one of Shan's spirits?!

Shinji: Holy shit! Well whatever the hell it is, we ain't fighting Tiny! -A powerful beam was shot from the sky as it would hit the giant dragon's back, the sight of portals with shapes of gears were seen as the sight of gear dragons were seen flying out of the portal, attacking the giant dragon and the dinosaurs-

Blademaster: Gear Chronicle..

-A portal would appear behind both Shinji and Blademaster and absorb the two-

Shinji: Wha-?! Hey! Oh shit!

Blademaster: Shinji! N-No! No! -He yelled as he got sucked into the portal with Shinji and the portal would quickly disappear with the other Gear Chronicle units-

Shiranui: We're on our own.. -He said as he turned to the raptor in front of him but the dinosaur would look away and flee with the other forces of Spirits and left the world-

Shirata: W-What's going on?

Kaede: Did we win?

Shirata: Let's hope so..

-In another world, the sound of horns could be heard from afar along with shouting and gunfire as Shinji woke up as he was lying down on grass, he sat up and looked around and saw that he along with Dragonic Blademaster was surrounded by a large number of girls that had heavy armaments on their backs and arms and were pointing them at both Shinji and the dragon-

Girl: Intruders! *Shouted one of the girls who was pointing a small cannon-like gun at Shinji-

"Settle down, Satsuki. They're not intruders, they just didn't enter from the front door." -Said a young boy as the sight of Aragaki Nobuaki was seen in a black and white naval uniform along with a katana in his hand as he walked through the crowd of girls and looked at Shinji-

Shinji: Aragaki..?

Nobuaki: Nishikino-san..

Shinji: Where are we? And who are these girls?!

Nobuaki: You are in the base of the Union Arms and these girls are my fleet girls, they belong to the Black Union. -He said as the sight of the hundreds to thousands of fleet girls were seen glaring at both Shinji and Dragonic Blademaster-

Shinji: F-Fleet girls..?!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As both Shinji and Shuusouke come from the 20th century, Aragaki Nobuaki is a middle school student that comes from the early 50s. After The Neuroi was defeated by Shan in his universe, the Abyssals rose from the depths of the pacific ocean to eradicate the human race, which the fleet girls were then made to counterattack against their undead foes.


	9. Chapter 9:- The Black Union

OVERWRITE

オーバーライト

(ōbāraito)

Chapter 9:- The Black Union

Opening Theme: P.S. RED I - TK from Ling tosite sigure

Ending Theme: REBELLION - Nana Mizuki

Shinji: W-We're back in the past?

Nobuaki: It's more like the present to me.

Shuu: 1968.. The Era of the Abyssal war..

Nobuaki: Correction, it's the time where the war had ended.

Shuu: Eh?

Nobuaki: In 1968, 28th of March, 2:05 P.M., the Abyssals were defeated and were dominated.

Shinji: How is that even possible?! They're undead!

Nobuaki: With the right strategy, anything is possible. -He said took out his sword and pulled out the blade that was glowing blue and gold- Made out of the heart of the Queen herself, I turned her into my sword. The Shinkai...Now belong to me. -He said as he was sitting on his admiral chair as Shinji and Shuusouke were sitting down on a couch in front of Nobuaki and was sipping tea as a little fleet girl along with another taller girl was standing beside Nobuaki were staring at both Shinji and Shuusouke. The girls were Akatsuki and Mutsu-

Mutsu: Admiral.

Nobuaki: Hmm?

Mutsu: -She got down and began whispering to Nobuaki in the ear closely- If they're here, unaware of our situation...Then that means that..-

Nobuaki: Yes, we are at stake here. -He said softly-

Shinji: How long has it been since you last saw us? A week?

Nobuaki: 3 years.

Shuu: Th-Three years?!

Nobuaki: After the battle in the world of Overwrite, I was teleported here. Unaware of my whereabouts and the situation, I was wondering around the base without a single clue of what I was doing but I was referred to by the girls as "Admiral", I didn't know what they meant at first but it somehow felt...

Shinji: Nostalgic?

Nobuaki: "Familiar", would be the more fitting word.

Shuu: But you've certainly changed a lot since the last time we saw you.

Nobuaki: Well, I was just a child. I'm now 18 years old and I was fighting against the Abyssals ever since.

Shinji: How did you beat them anyway?

Nobuaki: Tactical nukes. Chemical warfare would always lead to an easy victory.

Shuu: Hope you realise that it will also be your demise if you continue to use nukes on your enemies.

Mutsu: You dare speak to him rudely?! -She shouted and glared at Shuusouke as Akatsuki would then draw out a small dagger from her pocket and aim it at Shuusouke-

Shuu: Th-That's not what I mean!

Shinji: Woah! Woah! Control your girls, dude!

Nobuaki: It's okay, Mutsu, Akatsuki. He's a school teacher, he knows things that even I don't know. Please continue.

Shuu: R-Right, I'm sorry but nuclear bombs can cause massive radiation that could kill any living organism around the vicinity and create a gas so powerful that it could kill a man in seconds. I wouldn't recommend you to continue using Nukes unless we're about to be absolutely defeated..

Nobuaki: Fair point, I'll take note of that.

Shinji: Who cares about that?! Back to our main subject! Aragaki! I'm sure you're aware of the situation right now!

Nobuaki: With you two here, the gears of fate must've brought you here for a reason..

Shinji: Huh?

Shuu: So you know about Gear Chronicle's fate, huh?

Nobuaki: Well.. Shouko-san did explain the clan's characteristic power to us after all, but you two seem anxious, I assume that nothing went as planned in your own world?

Shuu: The Witches came and attacked us, destroyed the city and killed Shouko-san..

Nobuaki: What?!

Shinji: Ground Dinosaurs swarmed the entire city of Japan in my world and erased my sister out of everyone's lives!

Nobuaki: Your sister? Nishikino Maki?

Shinji: Yes! You know her?

Nobuaki: You mentioned her before, but she doesn't exist in your world?

Shinji: Her existence was completely erased.

Nobuaki: It must be Shan's doing then.. But I'm sorry to hear about Shouko-san..

Shuu: I-It's alright, we'll defeat Shan, together.

Nobuaki: With our current strength, it might not be enough to stop him..

Shinji: What makes you say that?

Nobuaki: My fleet girls encountered him last night and it wasn't exactly pleasant..

Shuu: What happened?

Nobuaki: Maya, one of my fleet girls was badly wounded after her patrol last night, she and a few others saw Shan along with Sakamoto above sea and tried to attack them with sheer ferocity but was defeated by the two..

Shuu: Then he must've come to this world to stop us all! We need to be ready for war!

Nobuaki: I'm way ahead of you.

Shuu: W-What do you mean by that?

Nobuaki: Mutsu.

Mutsu: Yes, sir. -She said as she would walk over to the side of the room and pulled the curtain as the two males would get up to look out of the window as their eyes widened upon the sight of thousands of Fleet Girls gathering together as they were all training and were constructing machines and weapons with millions of smaller creatures known as fairies and they were working together with the Abyssals- For 3 months, we have been waiting for Shan Vile Merkava's appearance and we are preparing for war.

-The sight of planes and flying abyssal fighters were seen outside-

Nobuaki: Despite that the Abyssals are somewhat only brute, they make up for their powerful numbers, they're practically limitless unless their leader dies.

Shuu: Stronger than the Zerg?

Nobuaki: Zerg? I don't know about that..

Shinji: I do hope that your fleet is tougher than the Zerg, because we're gonna need all the firepower we can get!

Nobuaki: While we wait, shall I have a match with one of you?

Shinji: A match? As in?

Nobuaki: This. -He said as he revealed a Vanguard deck-

Shuu: A vanguard deck? Here? Vanguard didn't exist in this era!

Nobuaki: Due to the manipulation of time and space by Shan, Vanguard now exists as historical cards and can even be produced by the soul image of a single person.

Shinji: A simple card game for kids became so serious, I guess we shouldn't underestimate these things, but hey, I'll have a match with you!

Nobuaki: Excellent.

-Minutes later, the two would head outside to the open sea as they were standing on floating steel pads that were hovering above sea, many of the fleet girls were watching from a distance along with Shuusouke as Nobuaki and Shinji were having a fight-

Nobuaki: Stand up, The Vanguard!

Shinji: Stand up, Our Vanguard! Wyvernkid, Deidda!

Nobuaki: -As he flipped over his starting Vanguard, the card had the image of six fleet girls on the card- Black Union Uprising. -The sight of a chibi based baby dragon was seen flying behind Shinji as six fleet girls appeared standing behind Nobuaki as they were standing on top of water-

Shinji: Black Union Uprising? What the Hell kind of clan is that?

Nobuaki: I did tell you that anything could become real if you know what you're doing.

Shinji: A new clan, huh? This will be interesting then!

Nobuaki: Ride, Black Union Suppressor, Gangut. -The sight of a white haired girl appeared behind him as he rode and drew a card and ended his turn as Shinji would then ride Dragon Knight Nadel and move his starter to the rear and would attack Nobuaki-

-It was Nobuaki's turn as he would ride a grade 2 unit from his hand-

Nobuaki: Ride, Glaring Black Union, Kumano. -He rode the fleet girl as the sight of her bleeding and being damaged was seen as she glared at the dragon knight in front of her- Skill activated, when this unit is placed, I pay a cost and retire one of your rear-guards, retire Deidda and then I draw a card.

Shinji: Hmph! Is that all? Sounds pretty pathetic for a new clan!

Nobuaki: That is not all. I choose one of my opponent's rear-guard circles and until the end of your turn, you cannot call cards onto that circle, your front right circle.

Shinji: Wha-?!

-At the base with Shuusouke and the fleet girls-

Shuu: A clan that traps the field? Extraordinary!

Mutsu: The clan disrupts field preparation and makes sure it overwhelms the opponent with sheer power and traps, disabling the opponent from ever bringing out their allies.

Shuu: Fascinating..

-Back with Shinji and Nobuaki, Shinji rode a grade 2 and called multiple rear-guards to put on the pressure but Nobuaki was at two damage with only one unit on the field while Shinji was also at two damage but had three rear-guards on the field-

Nobuaki: Ride, Heart of the Black Union, Kongou Kai Ni "Hell Fire"! Imaginary Gift, Burst! I set it on my Vanguard's circle. During this turn, my Vanguard gets +20000 power, then if the power of the unit on that circle is over 30000, this unit gets an extra critical.

Shinji: What in the hell..

Nobuaki: When placed on my Vanguard's circle, I may superior call three cards from my Drop Zone or either my deck, superior call from my drop zone. -He placed three cards from the Drop Zone to his rears as had filled his columns- Then I choose two of your rear-guards and retire them. Retire Twilight Arrow and Nadel. -He retire the dragon and the man behind Shinjii-

Shinji: Tsk!

Nobuaki: Gatekeeper of the Black Union, Nisshin, Relentless Black Union, Isokaze and Eliminator of the Black Union, Inazuma and I call Assasin of the Black Union, Zuihou. Now Kongou attacks!

Shinji: Perfect guard! Reas! -He guarded the attack with a sentinel-

Nobuaki: Twin Drive. -He flipped over the two cards from the top of his deck and got a trigger- Torpedo Trigger.

Shinji: A new type of trigger?!

Nobuaki: When this unit is checked, I choose one of my units and it gets +10000 power and I choose two of your units and it gets -5000 power and -2 criticals during this turn. Target your Vanguard, it's now only 5000 power.

Shinji: What?!

Nobuaki: Power goes to Inazuma. Isokaze attacks, Isokaze's skill, I increase this unit's power by the sum of my Vanguard's own power.

Shinji: No guard! -He took a damage and got a draw trigger as he powered up his Vanguard- Ha! Trigger power up! All effects to my Vanguard!

Nobuaki: Inazuma attacks, skill activates, she gets +4000 power and until the end of your turn, you cannot call any rear-guards to your front-row.

Shinji: No guard! -He took a damage and got a heal trigger. after Nobuaki ended his turn, Nobuaki had gotten another gift marker due to Isokaze's ability- Ride! Dragonic Blademaster! Stride Generation! Accend Grave Dragon! Skill activates, he gets a skill! Call Tahir! Tahir's skill, since I have less rear-guards than you, I can retire one of your rear-guards.

Nobuaki: Nisshin's skill activates, when you target my units by your effecs, I may reverse the effects towards you. Rather than you retire my rear-guards, I get to retire yours instead.

Shinji: What the hell?! -He looked behind him to see that he had lost the Tahir he had just called- Tsk! Oh whatever! Accend attacks!

Nobuaki: No guard.

-Once Shinji ended his turn, Nobuaki started his turn and rode another Kongou from his hand and gave his gift marker to the Vanguard as he superior called from the Drop Zone and deck and retire all of Shinji's rear-guards-

Nobuaki: Kongou's skill, she gets +20000 power and if you are at five damage , I get to retire all of your rear-guards and until the end of your turn, you cannot place any cards to your rear-guard circles and during this turn, your trigger effects are nullified, you cannot power up nor can you heal or draw. Then all of my units get +3000 power for every fighter's open rear-guard circle.

Shinji: Tsk! I may have underestimated that clan..

Nobuaki: You did. Kongou attacks.

Shinji: No guard...

-After the fight, Nobuaki won the battle and it was getting late as Shinji and Shuusouke had went to bed in a guest room. Nobuaki was in his office as he was looking at his sword and the fleet girls behind him-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The fan made clan that Nobuaki is using is called "Sea Fleet", a clan that focuses solely on fleet girls.


	10. Chapter 10:- The Infinite War

OVERWRITE

オーバーライト

(ōbāraito)

Chapter 10:- The Infinite War

Opening Theme: P.S. RED I - TK from Ling tosite sigure

Ending Theme: REBELLION - Nana Mizuki

-The sound of an explosion could be heard afar within the ocean as the sight of Sendai along with her sisters and a few other ship girls were seen with her as they were backed up by the Shinkai behind them and were fighting against a pack of Witches-

Sendai: They've arrived sooner than I thought..

Jintsuu: The Admiral did say that they may appear earlier than our estimated time because of the other two guys being present.

Sendai: Hmph! We'll just beat them to a pulp then!

Erica: If you think it's that easy! Haha! -She said as she rushed towards Sendai a spark of electricity was seen coming out of Erica's body, the ship girl would cover her mouth with her scarf and tossed a torpedo right at Erica, the blonde would pull out a pistol from her jacket and shot the torpedo as it would then explode, Erica flew past the smoke of the explosion and saw Jintsuu in front of her instead and had a sword that was glowing red as Jintsuu would then slash in front of her, creating a red beam that would hit Erica, causing her to crash into the water-

Yoshika: Erica-san!

Erica: Ugh...

Jintsuu: Black Arts, Tamahagane.

Sendai: As expected of Jintsuu, you learned a lot from the Admiral, huh?

Jintsuu: Indeed I have, it's all thanks to him. -She said as her eyes glowed for a second as she pointed her sword at the other witches in front of her-

Lynette: If you're that tough, what about your friend?! -She would then charge after Naka with great speed but the ship girl ducked down and fired a torpedo from her arm as it would hit Lynette's stomach strongly, causing her to fly into the air as the torpedo exploded- Gah!

Naka: You won't get away with hitting an idol~! The Admiral forbids it!

Yoshika: Lynette-chan!

Charlotte: Ohoh? They're a lot tougher than the dragons and monsters we fought in the other worlds.

Minna: That's because they were trained by a man who had studied about us. -The redhead said as she aimed her rifle at the group of fleet girls in front of her- We'll fight from a distance, they won't be able to hit us if we- Agh! -She then got shot in the arm by a small plane as there were swarms of assault planes dropping bombs, torpedoes and were even firing their machine guns at them from above, causing the witches to panic as they quickly retreated-

Sendai: Tsk! They're getting away!

Tone: Leave this to I! -Said the twin tailed girl as she fired a plane from her port as the plane would transform into a missile as it would hit Erica's striker, causing her to fall into the ocean- Target hit! Proceed to capture!

Sendai: I'm the one that is leading! Don't take my position away!

Tone: Hmph! Without me, you wouldn't be able to shoot down our enemies!

Sendai: At least I don't suck as much as you do!

Tone: What?! -She blushed as she got angry- Why you little-

Jintsuu: That's enough! We need to capture that witch and bring her back to base!

Fubuki: Wait! I don't think we should bring her back to base..

Jintsuu: Why not?

Fubuki: We're facing the Lord of the Spirits, Shan Vile Merkava, he can transcend through time and space freely and control anyone he wants and even erase the memories of the people around him, if we were to bring back one of his Spirits to our base, wouldn't that trigger his army to come directly to us?

Sendai: Fubuki-chan's got a point, I say that we should kill her now! To show what we're made out of!

Jintsuu: Sounds better than bringing her back.

Naka: But what if the Admiral wants a prisoner?

Sendai: Then we'll beat her up unconscious and then bring her back to the base and have her tell us everything she knows! Once we got everything out, we'll kill her.

Tone: I like that idea. Let's do that.

Sendai: Hehe! I'm going to have fun destroying her kind. -She said as she head towards where Erica was and saw her body floating on the water as she was unconscious. Moments later, Sendai and her group brought Erica back to the base to interrogate her-

-Once the girls had brought Erica back to the base, the blonde was locked up in a secured interrogation room and was with Nobuaki along with Shinji and Shuusouke and Nagato-

Erica: Ugh... Where am I?

Nagato: Your hell. -She said as she walked up to the girl who was tied up to a magical chair and would grab her hair and lift her head up to look at the guys in front of her- Pay close attention and make sure you follow their instructions.

Erica: Tsk!

Nobuaki: What is it that your master wants from us?

Erica: I don't know..

Nagato: The truth! -She said as she would pull Erica's hair tightly, causing the blonde to groan in pain-

Erica: Agh! I-I don't know! I don't know what are his intentions!

Nobuaki: Is that so? Then your own opinion?

Erica: World domination? Freedom? Vengeance? I really do not know...The only person who knows about his plan is Takei Junko, one of his strategists..

Nobuaki: What? Sakamoto Mio does not know?

Erica: I-I'm not too sure, she doesn't mention his plans or anything, she just follows his orders..

Shinji: Sounds like a lot of bullshit to me.

Shuu: Indeed, she could be lying..

Nobuaki: Nagato, do it.

Nagato: With pleasure. -She said as she drew out a small dagger from her back and would cut Erica's leg slowly and painfully, causing the blonde to tear up in pain as she was struggling-

Erica: Gahhh! Stop! Stop it!

Nobuaki: That Black Blade is made out of the souls of the fallen Abyssals that we killed, over a few million of them too and it is cursed by their kind. A single touch could turn you into an Abyssal at any moment and make you my servant.

Erica: N-No...Please..

Shuu: D-Don't you think that you're overdoing it.

Shinji: Y-Yeah, I know we're trying to interrogate her but this is just torture, dude..

Nobuaki: I'll use whatever it means necessary to find a way to defeat Shan and end his life along with his army. I will not let him destroy this world..

Erica: H-He has no intentions of destroying this world, I can assure you...

Nobuaki: Is that right? Then prove it.

Erica: He's never killed anyone...Ever..

Shinji: She's lying..

Erica: Eh?

Shinji: Your damn master's dinosaurs raided Japan in my world and killed over hundreds to thousands of people!

Shuu: You Witches caused so much destruction and casualties in my world too! You killed many as well!

Erica: B-But I..

Nagato: -She stabbed the knife right on Erica's hand, causing the blonde to scream in pain- This is for lying, you bitch.

Nobuaki: We are just wasting our time. -He said as he got up from his seat and walked up to Erica as his eyes glowed brightly- I do not like to waste my time, every second is important to me, it is life and death! If you are unable to cooperate, I'll make sure I'll take your very essence and turn it into my power.

Erica: B-But I just told you everything that I know..

Nobuaki: There are many other things that you say that you know but you do not know. You can always say that you understand the toughest science in the world but you'll never understand true power of psychological science. -He drew out his black abyssal blade and pointed it right at Erica's throat- I swear to this blade that I will end all of you and your Spirits in a single slash-

Erica: Y-You think you can stop Shan-sama? He's the most powerful being in the universe..

Nobuaki: I don't think that I can stop him. I know I can. -He said as he would slash up at Erica's throat and absorbed her Spiritual power into his blade, thus killing her-

Nagato: A-Admiral..

Shuu: Nobuaki-kun!

Shinji: Aragaki, you retarded Emo boy! She could've been more vital than you think! We could've used her as a spy!

Nobuaki: It's pointless, you cannot have a Spirit to turn against their own kind, it is against their nature. They'll ultimately kill themselves first before being forced to kill their own kind.

Shinji: But still...What you did was just..

Nobuaki: You'll get used to it. Dispose of this disgusting thing.

Nagato: As you command, Admiral. -She said as she saluted at him as Nobuaki would then leave the secured room with Shinji and Shuusouke following behind-

-In an alternate dimension, on top of a school roof top, the sight of a blue haired male with brown eyes was seen talking to a girl with black twin tails and a red and black dress as the male was Itsuka Shido and the girl was Tokisaki Kurumi, both were from the DATE A LIVE universe. The two were chatting-

Shido: So you're telling me that another dimension exists other than the one where Origami can see her own past?

Kurumi: It's completely different, this other dimensions shows us our death, we were killed by- -She then stopped talking as she drew out a gun from her back and fired a shot right next to her as Shido began to panic as he saw the bullet that Kurumi fired bounced off of something as the sight of a pure white armoured man with a long dinosaur-like tail was seen as the man was Shan Vile. Merkava- Him...

Shido: Eh? W-We were killed by him?

Kurumi: Yes..

Shan: As...Expected of the time traveller, Kurumi.. You certainly are...Amazing..

Shido: W-What are you and what do you want?!

Shan: An alliance.

Shido: An alliance?

"Shido! Get away from there! I'm getting high velocity of spiritual power from him! He's even more powerful than you are with everyone's spiritual power in you!" -Kotori shouted from the communicator on her ship but Shido did not respond as he was unable to hear her as Shan was mentally blocking all electronic communications with his powers-

Shan: I am a Spirit, but a different Spirit than you and your friends.

Shido: How so?

Shan: I was made into a Spirit by the powers of my relic, I am a living corpse that cannot be touched. -He said as he slowly spread his arms and exhaled, Kurumi then fired another shot at Shan's head but the bullet would bounce off of his head like rubber hitting concrete-

Kurumi: Tsk!

Shan: You can always try shooting me and turning back time, Kurumi... But...I will...Always be...Watching you...No matter where...You are. -He said as he turned to look at Kurumi as the eight small sharp eyes on his helmet would glow purple and red as he glared right into Kurumi's soul, causing the girl to shake in conscious as she took a few steps back-

Shido: K-Kurumi! What's wrong?!

Kurumi: I-I may have underestimated him..

Shido: Eh? What do you mean by that?

Kurumi: I thought he was just a regular Spirit like all the others but he really is different..

Shan: I...Have no reason...To...Lie.. -He said as he had teleported behind Kurumi and whispered into her ear as the girl panicked and jumped up in the air and began firing a barrage of bullets from her gun right at Shan but there were no effects as the male simply stood there and looked up at Kurumi as he was taking the hits from her-

Shido: A single shot from Kurumi would always mean death...How is he able to take that many hits..?

Shan: You poor soul. -He said as he would then teleport to Kurumi's back and would grab her head and made sure she was unable to use her powers to escape as he was absorbing her spiritual energy-

Kurumi: Wha-?! Agh! Ha! Ahh! Let go of me! You fiend! You bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill... -She then stopped struggling as Shan would let go of her, causing Kurumi to fall to the ground as Shido would run towards the girl to check on her-

Shido: Kurumi! -He ran towards the girl and held her in worry as he would then stare up at Shan and glared at him but noticed that Shan's eyes was glowing in multi colours and was staring down at Shido- Y-You..

Shan: Do you want...To save...Your friends and family?

Shido: Eh? W-What do you mean by that?

Shan: I can guarantee their safety.. Their lives...

Shido: And why should I trust you?!

Shan: Because I can...Make your...Dreams come...True.. -He said as he floated down to Shido and stared into his eyes. The male was then being possessed as Shido nodded after being controlled by Shan- Now.. Take me to your...Friends..

Shido: -He pointed up above to the sight of the air ship in the air- Up there.

Shan: Thank you.. -He said as he teleported to the ship that Kotor and her colleagues were on and would start possessing each and every one of them and began to slowly take over everyone in the DATE A LIVE universe and moved them into the world of OVERWRITE-

"In this world, nothing...Nothing can stop me...I will cleanse this universe...From the face of God.." -Shan said as he was sitting down on a large throne in a large open room in the world of OVERWRITE as he was surrounded by millions of Spirit girls from the DATE A LIVE universe along with his many Witches-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shan was given a major buff after his appearance in Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVX. Originally he was only able to transport himself and his army from one dimension to another along with being able to take control any living organism by simply touching them and forcing them to mentally obey his every command. In this reboot, he was giving the powers of being able to create worlds in mere seconds through the psychological power of his Gear and was able to take control of worlds from multiple dimensions in split seconds, this gives him the absolute upper hand in being able to create an army in seconds. If compared to the Zerg's massive spawning rate to Shan's powers to manipulate, the mighty aliens would have lost the battle before it even began as Shan would have taken control of the Overmind or even the Queen of Blades before the Zerg could evolve for war.


	11. Chapter 11:- Going Rogue

OVERWRITE

オーバーライト

(ōbāraito)

Chapter 11:- Going Rogue

Opening Theme: P.S. RED I - TK from Ling tosite sigure

Ending Theme: REBELLION - Nana Mizuki

-In a open grass field world, the sight of a futuristic kingdom of complete white and grey was seen in the middle of the open field as the sight of aliens and dragons were seen flying around the entire area, animals with hundreds to thousands of other people, soldiers training, military technology being tested. The world was the world of Overwrite. Within the main castle-like building, the sight of a green haired little girl in a witch outfit along with a loli with long red twin tails were seen together as the girls were Natsumi and Kotori from the Date a Live universe, the two were in a lab, operating on Erica's body as they retrieved her body from the alternate realm while their enemies wasn't paying attention-

Kotori: So explain to me, why are we doing this again?

Natsumi: Shido asked me to try to turn Erika back into a spirit, despite that her soul was physically taken away by the Shinkai blade! Perhaps there is something that I could do to alter her form and bring back a new soul for her.

Kotori: That makes no sense whatsoever, so can you or can you not bring her spiritual form back?

Natsumi: With Zerg synthetic and genetic coding along with Protoss technology, I should be able to bring her back at least.

Kotori: Zerg coding? Why Zerg?

Natsumi: Well, from what Shan-sama had told me, Zerg mutative cells can mutate and adapt, making them somewhat immortal to anything, maybe that can be arranged for a Spiritual body. -She said as she started to plant in a Zergling heart into Erika's body-

Kotori: Is that so? Then wouldn't it be more efficient to put in a Protoss brain in too?

Natsumi: Eh? Protoss brain?

Kotori: Their Psionic powers from the Protoss should be able to help Erika's growth.

Natsumi: But I don't think that's a good- Wha-?! Kotori! -She shouted as Kotori operated a machine and planted a brain directly into Erika's head- You idiot!

Kotori: Shut up! I'm just trying to help out Shido!

Natsumi: By doing something you're not supposed to do?!

Kotori: That's a start at least!

-Natsumi accidentally pressed on a button from arguing with Kotori, causing the surgical operation to fail as the Zerg organs quickly merged with Erika's vital organs, thus mutating it-

Natsumi: O-Oh shit...

-After a second, Erika's body began to regenerate as she sat up and stared at Natsumi and Kotori-

Kotori: E-Erika-san?

-The corpse would start to grow out spiked spines on its back as it would attack the two girls and they would scream in fear and run out of the lab quickly, leaving the corpse to roam around the lab as it escaped the lab and began to attack the other workers within the castle-

Kotori: Why are we running?!

Natsumi: So that we wouldn't die! -The two would then stop running as they stopped at the hallway and looked at each and were panicking- W-We need to sound the alarm!

Kotori: What?! Out of the question! Shan-sama would undoubtedly hold us responsible!

Natsumi: But...We are!

Kotori: Ugh! Well ...You are mostly! Anyway, his Lordship doesn't need to know that! Not if we handle this the right way.. -She said as she turned her back and put a finger on her lip and began thinking-

Natsumi: Meaning?!

Kotori: Use your head, Natsumi! This castle is crawling with highly trained assault witches armed for combat. The moment Erika attempts to feed, they will neutralise him for us. Problem solve.

-In another hallway, the sight of Erika was seen attacking a wandering Witch, turning her into an infested unit. Back to Kotori and Natsumi-

Kotori: Once we recover Erika's body, we must dispose of it quickly and efficiently as possible, no trace of her can be allowed to be remained.

Natsumi: H-Her infested body... -She shivered in disgust-

-As the two were walking past a hallway, Natsumi shouted at the sight of a body on the floor as Kotori shouted as well as Natsumi ran to the body that was on the floor and felt the pulse-

Natsumi: Gone...Completely drained of Spiritual essence. Tell me something, Kotori. When you said "Problem solved", is this even close to what you had in mind? -She asked irritatedly as she pointed at the body on the floor-

Kotori: I do not appreciate your tone, Natsumi. This brewing catastrophe is hardly my fault. -She said as she looked away-

Natsumi: Well it certainly isn't mine!

-As the two were arguing, the body on the floor began to move on its own as it began to slowly stand up on its own two feet-

Kotori: Oh no? You're the mastermind who chose to experiment with Zerg organs!

Natsumi: And you're the monkey wrench who thought it was a good idea to dabble in voodoo!

-The sound of growling was then heard as the two girls turned their attention to the source and saw the sight of the corpse staring at them as it spoke-

Infested: E-Essence... -Acid saliva began to leak from the infested's mouth-

Kotori: I-I thought you said she's dead!

Natsumi: Zerg essence...It reanimates the dead..

-Kotori drew out a pistol from her pocket and began shooting at the infested but the shots were not hurting it as they were backing away while the infested was walking towards the two slowly-

Natsumi: Aim for the head!

Kotori: What?! How do you know?!

Natsumi: I have seen horror films!

Kotori:... -She looked at Natsumi with a confused look on her face-

Natsumi: On the internet!

-Kotori aimed her pistol at the head of the infested and set it to "Burst Mode" as she fired a burst of bullets right at the head of the infested, causing its head to burst but the body was still moving and was still active-

Kotori: Forget the head! Go for the heart! -She aimed for the heart and began shooting the heart, creating a massive hole and killed the infested-

Natsumi: We severed its link to its infested essence. Stupid horror films...Waste of time..

-At the other side of the castle, Erika's infested body was roaming around the hallways. Back to Natsumi and Kotori-

Natsumi: If the mutation can be passed along through a single bite, the entire army is at risk!

Kotori: Ugh...Y-You're saying that Erika could be get more infesteds..?

Natsumi: It could happen and the ensuing feeding frenzy could turn this entire castle into a hive! So now can we sound the alarm?

-The two then walked forward and saw a group of witches hang around together-

Kotori: You there! Have you noticed any unusual activity... -The witches turn as the sight of their bitten faces and infested skin and eyes could be seen as they stared at Kotori and Natsumi- In...This sector...? Gah!

Natsumi: Ahh! -The two would turn and run quickly. As they came across a passage, both the two took two different routes but Natsumi made a quick turn and ran up to Kotori from behind, following her from behind and as she was folloing Kotori, the two stopped as there were a few number of infested witches up ahead of them, they panicked and screamed as they turned back and run once more, once they ran, they looked to the side to a large room and quickly jumped into the room and shut the doors behind them, locking themselves in the room-

Kotori: Natsumi, this situation might be a bit more dire than either of us ever imagined..

Natsumi: Hmm.. I find it rather ironic that after battling humans all these years, getting smacked down, shot at, blown up, this is how our lights go out?

Kotori: Drained of out precious fluids.. If this is indeed the end, if we are to become infesteds, it has been an honor serving Shido with you.. -She said dramatically but saddened as she looked at Natsumi-

Natsumi: You're no Yoshino, though I must confess, I have always admired your beautiful flames. -Kotori smiled at Natsumi as the two would then look away as it became awkward-

Kotori: -She coughed- W-Well then..

Natsumi: We should be going..

-The door opened up as the two slowly walked out of the room and made a quick turn and without noticing due from the immense pressure, they bumped into someone as they shriek and looked up to see the sight of Shan Vile Merkava, staring down at them-

Shan: Would either of you...Like to tell me...What exactly is...Going on...?

Kotori: Y-Yes...Absolutely nothing my liege.

Natsumi: All is quiet, too quiet! One could even say dumb.

Shan: Funny... Because the Relic core in my chest...Has been pulsing..

Kotori: Allow me to handle this.. -She said to Natsumi as her friend nodded and Kotori would turn to Shan and would grin for a second- It's Natsumi's fault!

Natsumi: Precisely my- what?! -She turned to Kotori in shock-

Kotori: He infused Erika with a cocktail comprised of Zerg organs and essence of Protoss, creating a monstrous mutation which is now on the verge of turning your entire army into mindless essence and soul sucking infested soldiers!

Shan:...I do not know from what madness...Your yarn springs, Kotori.. Buf I learn that if you...Have been dabbling with my Alien essence stores again, attempting to...Alter change its formidable power...

Kotori: -She saw an infested soldier walking up to Shan from behind as Kotori pointed behind Shan- U-Uh... My liege...

Shan: Let me just say... You have been awarded with more chances...Than any normal Human beings in this world.. -The sound of growling was heard as Shan turned to look at the witch behind him- You...There..What are you doing? Stand down..

-The infested witch screamed and charged towards Shan but the man did nothing as the infested would then fall to the ground, unable to move as Shan was controlling the gravity around the infested soldier, from overdoing it, the gravity crushed the infested witch and killed her as Shan would then turn back and look at the two-

Kotori: W-We did try to tell you..

Natsumi: Mmmhmm..

-The sight of hundreds of infested Witches were seen charging towards a group of Protoss Stalkers that were protecting the front entrance of the castle's door, the large group of Stalkers would fire beams from the top of their bodies as they were slowly killing the infested witches but after many of the infested were getting killed, many of them had their wounds healed as they would get up from the ground and charge right at the entrance once more-

Stalker 1: They are immortal!

Stalker 2: We must hold them, brothers! -The Stalker said as he continued firing his beams and killed as many Stalkers-

-Back with Kotori, Natsumi and Shan, the three were in the operations room at the top of the castle-

Kotori: M-My liege, should we not purge the entire castle?

Shan: Out...Of the question... We will lose all means of communications if we...Purge the castle.

Reine: I have found the source of the Infested's immortality.

Shan: Trace...It..

Reine: The source is from Tokisaki Kurumi. She's on the Quadra sector building.

Natsumi: That bitch! She's going to face my wrath!

Shan: No... She...Belongs...To me.. -He said as he disappeared in a blink of an eye-

Natsumi: Eh? S-Shan-sama?

Kotori: It appears that he had teleported.

Natsumi: I wish I could do that too..

-On a short building that was not far from the main castle, the sight of Kurumi was seen in a large aura-like field was seen as Shan would teleport in front of her-

Kurumi: Ah~ Shan-sama~ How may I help you~?

Shan; Stop...This madness now...

Kurumi: Oh? What are you talking about?

-The ground that Kurumi was standing on would then get cracked in an instant as the girl looked down and began to worry slightly as she turned and looked at Shan-

Shan: You...May not be my follower...But I have every right...To kill you and your master, Shido. -He said as the eyes on his helm would glow as Kurumi got slightly irritated and pointed her guns at Shan and would begin firing her guns at him but all of her magical spells and bullets would bounce off of his armour- In this world...You are...Nothing..

Kurumi: Tsk! I'll have you die! -She yelled as her eyes glowed and a giant clock would appear behind her, as she blinked, she saw that Shan was gone, she gasped and looked around as she began to panic, she was then lifted up by the head from behind as Shan grabbed Kurumi's head from behind and lifted her up and began to slowly crush her skull as the girl was screaming in pain- Aggghhh! AHHH! L-Let go of me!

Shan: Pledge your allegiance...To me..

Kurumi: Never!

Shan: Then...Perhaps...I should kill your...Master... -He said as he showed Kurumi a vision of Shido being surrounded by a horde of Hydralisks and Roaches from the Zerg Swarm as Tohka along with Origami were trying to protect him, the Zerg would begin to attack in swarms and as Kurumi watched the vision, she began to cry and scream in panic-

Kurumi: N-Noo! Stop! Please! I-I'll do anything! Just don't hurt him!

Shan: Excellent... -He said as his eyes glowed purple and blue as Kurumi's eyes began to change colour for a split second as Shan let go of her- You cannot go rogue.. -He said as he would disappear in thin air and Kurumi would look at the ground with her glowing eyes as they were glowing blue and purple-

Kurumi: Yes...My Liege..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In a sense of logic and strength, it was possible for Kurumi to defeat Shan due to her ability to leap through time and space but it was simply impossible to do so in the world of Overwrite as Shan has the power to manipulate all time and space in the world of Overwrite and remove anyone's powers in a blink of an eye. He could also use these abilities in the real world as well but there are a few limitations.


	12. Chapter 12:- The Undying

OVERWRITE

オーバーライト

(ōbāraito)

Chapter 12:- The Undying

Opening Theme: P.S. RED I - TK from Ling tosite sigure

Ending Theme: REBELLION - Nana Mizuki

-The sound of explosions were heard within the pacific ocean as the sight of hundreds to thousands of Witches were seen fighting against the fleet girls and the abyssals. The sight of Dragonic Blademaster was seen as the mighty dragon flew into the sky and breathed its fire, burning up as many witches it can get but they just keep on coming until a swarm of Zerg Mutalisks started to fly out of the portal-

Kongou: Tsk! There's just too many of them desu!

Kasumi: Leader! Your orders!

Nagato: Fall back to the base! Lure them into the base! -She yelled as she retreated with the other thousands of Fleet girls and abyssal units along with Dragonic Blademaster-

-Once the witches and aliens flew past the fog and were chasing their enemies, they stopped upon reaching the end of the fog, only to see that they were being targeted by thousands of cannons, machine gun turrets and soldiers as the fleet would begin firing all of their weapons, killing thousands of the spiritual beings-

Akatsuki: W-We can do this!

Hibiki: Khorosho!

Hiei: We're going to win! -Everyone would then stop firing their weapons as the Spirits were gone and the sound of music was heard as the song "Blumenkranz" was heard from afar-

"I want to become stronger

because our world is very cruel

It is advisable to remove withered flowers

You ask me if I'll go with you

You whisper to me in my ear

You ask me if I will take your hand

I have no reason to reject you

You ask me if I'll go with you

You whisper to me in my ear

You ask me if I will take your hand

You whisper to me

Yes, I am much stronger than I ever thought

Fly higher

Run much faster

Forget not the truth

Yes, I am much stronger than I ever thought

I remove withered flowers

Why do you look so sad?

This world is cruel

It is sad but true

This world is strange

It is questionable but true

This world is cruel

It is sad but true

This world is strange

It is questionable but true

Is the flower garden real or fake?

I want to become stronger

because our world is very cruel

It is advisable to remove withered flowers

Yes, I am much stronger than I ever thought

Fly higher

Run much faster

Forget not the truth

Yes, I am much stronger than I ever thought

I remove withered flowers

Why do you look so sad?

What do you want from me?

I might not want to, but I must pursue the enemy

I am not free from this world

What do you want from me

I might not want to, but I must pursue the enemy

I am not free from this world

No matter how tough you are

Fly higher

Run much faster

You are very strong

You bind a flower wreath

Why do you look so sad?"

-The fog began to disappear as the fleet girls and the abyssals would look ahead to see a swarm of witches floating above the water and there were two witches that stood out and those two witches were Takei Junko and Sakamoto Mio-

Nagato: Sakamoto..

Kongou: It's Takei desu...

Sakamoto: Today will be your last breath. -A black thunder flashed past Sakamoto as it killed over a few hundred Witches behind her as the witch looked up ahead and saw the sight of a boy holding onto a black katana in his hand as the boy was Aragaki Nobuaki-

Nobuaki: You've made a grave mistake of coming here. -The sight of a portal made of gears was seen behind Nobuaki as a white gear dragon appeared as the dragon was Chronojet Dragon Z-

Sakamoto: Chronojet...

Junko: That must be the dragon you mentioned causing havoc in the world of Overwrite and the other worlds.

Sakamoto: Indeed, he is certainly a pain to deal with.

-A barrage of missiles would fly over the witches and hit the army of witches and zerg behind Sakamoto and Junko as they looked up to see the sight of a large red metallic armed box, the box would open up and reveal and small dragon in between the box as the beast would roar loudly, the dragon was none other than Flare Arms, Ziegenburg-

Sakamoto: Ziegenburg..

Junko: One of the dragons that Nishikino Maki used in the battle of the Multiverse.

Sakamoto: Why is it here?

-The two girls looked in front at the base's docks to see a red haired man with purple coloured eyes and was holding onto a card-

Junko: Nishikino Shinji...

Sakamoto: Nishikino Maki's younger brother. I'll make him pay.

Junko: He's all yours then.

-Sakamoto flew towards Shinji with great speed as she raised her sword at him and would attacck him but he was protected by a giant blade as Sakamoto looked up to see Dragonic Blademaster protecting the man from harm's way-

Sakamoto: Tsk! Blademaster!

Shinji: I'll make sure you suffer for killing my sister!

Sakamoto: Oh? Looks like the little boy is going to cry, then cry for me! -She pulled off her eye patch and revealed her magic eye as she glared at the young man in front of her along with the dragon-

-The sight of millions of Witches was seen flying down from the clouds as they begin to attack the naval base as the fleet girls got into battle positions and began taking down as many witches as they can as there were cannons and machines everywhere around the buildings as they began shooting down at their enemies-

Nagato: All units! Attack! -The fleet girls began to spread out their numbers and formations from the ground and the sea as they launched a full scale counterattack at their enemy, carriers firing all of their arrows to launch out their thousands of fighters, battleships and destroyers using their Anti-Air weapons to disrupt any interference they face in the air-

Nobuaki: -He was in the air as he was jumping on the backs of the Witches, killing one at a time with his sword, he then jumped off and landed on top of a Zerg Mutallisk and stabbed its head as he then jumped and landed on the ground once more- There's just too many of them, where's Gear Chronicle when we need them?

Akebono: Oi! Looks like your friend is held up! -She said as she pointed at the back at the sight of a white Chronojet Dragon was seen fighting a man in white armour as the man was none other than Shan Vile Merkava-

Nobuaki: I-It's Shan!

Kongou: What?! Agh-! -She got pounced on by a Raptor on the ground as she panicked when she heard the name of Shan being mentioned by Nobuaki-

Nobuaki: Shinji! We need your help!

Shinji: Ziegenburg! Handle this broad! -He said as the giant armoured dragon would begin firing a barrage of weapons of flames at Sakamoto to distract her as Shinji and Blademaster turned to assist their friends who were fighting against Shan- KILL HIM! -Shinji shouted as he ran and pointed at Shan and drew out more cards from his deck as he summoned out all of his most powerful units and had them attack Shan-

Shuu: We got him! -He said as Chronojet Dragon Z would head towards Shan and try to punch the Spirit God in front of him but Shan used his tail and grabbed Chronojet's arm and swung him around to knock out the other units. Mutsu appeared behind Shan and aimed her cannons right at him and fired at the man point-blank as it created a powerful explosion but Shan grabbed the woman's face and tossed her right at Chronojet Dragon Z, as the two would crash into a building together. A burst of flame would hit Shan as Dragonic Blademaster breathed out fire from his mouth and would try to incinerate Shan but the mighty dragon was pulled down by something as the sight of Shan's eyes was seen glowing as he was using telepathic powers on Dragonic Blademaster-

-Nobuaki jumped on Shan's back and began to stab him with his blade while Shuusouke ran up to Shan as he had his arms transform into giant metal gauntlets as he began punching Shan up close. Dragonic Blademaster breathed out his flames at Shinji as the man then drew out a long red Muramasa from the flames and attacked Shan as he tried to cut him but Shan retaliated quickly as he used his tail to knock away all of the guys from him, it was then a portal opened up behind Shan as the sight of a man with a military uniform and had long silver hair was seen as he was holding onto a red and silver katana as the man was "Chroma Krone" from the Frontline Wars universe. He jumped towards Shan from behind and slashed at the man strongly as the cut would explode, he'd then grab Shan by the tail and toss him at the building in front of him-

Nobuaki: Who the hell are you?

Chroma: Just a lone Commander.

Shinji: Well thanks for the assist.

Chroma: We shouldn't be here.

Shinji: What? Why?

Chroma: We need to bring him to another dimension where we can ask for greater help.

Nobuaki: He can't beat my army!

Chroma: I'm afraid he can, so I'm suggesting a retreat!

Nobuaki: I'm not leaving my girls!

Chroma: I'm not asking you to. -He said as he walked up to the boy and hit him on the neck, causing him to fall unconscious as Chroma would carry Nobuaki on his shoulder- Now come! Once we leave, Shan will leave this world alone and chase after us!

Shuu: Sounds fair enough. Shinji-kun!

Shinji: I heard ya! -He drew out his cards as all of the units returned to their normal card forms as Shinji along with Shuusouke would run into the portal with Chroma. The portal then disappeared as Shan got up from the rubble and stared at the air as his eyes glowed on his armour-

Shan: Run while you can.. I am inevitable..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	13. Chapter 13:- A Breakthrough

OVERWRITE

オーバーライト

(ōbāraito)

Chapter 13:- A Breakthrough

Opening Theme: 二ヶ月後の君へ - Linked Horizon

Ending Theme: アクシアの風 - 立花響×風鳴翼×雪音クリス×マリア?カデンツァヴナ?イヴ×月読調×暁切歌(CV.悠木碧×水樹奈々×高垣彩陽×日笠陽子×南條愛乃×茅野愛衣)

[Please read: "Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear" OVA 13: Point Break to understand the situation of the story as this chapter takes place right after that chapter.]

-In the world of "Courageous Song of the Valkyries", after Shan's sudden appearance and attack on that dimension, the sight of Lotus with his group of Gear users were seen with Nishikino Shinji and his group from the world of OVERWRITE as the large group of people were in an underground base that was made by one of the Sonicgear users named Akatsuki Kinji-

Kinji: So that man or whatever the hell that thing was...He wiped out over 90% of Earth's population?

Chroma: Indeed. -He said as he took out a PDA from his pocket and it revealed the entire global map of Earth and showed the number of all living organisms- Right now, there is roughly 500 Humans left alive.

Tsubasa: Animals? -A girl with long blue haired with her casual outfit asked as she was sitting on the couch within the man's office-

Chroma: All gone, including all sea creatures and insects alike.

Kinji: How the hell can we beat him now? -The blonde male asked as he was standing beside the office chair as there was a girl with long silver hair that was tied in twin-tails as the girl was Yukine Chris-

"We can't beat him." -The sound of a man was heard as everyone turned their attention to the other couch in the room that was facing in front of Tsubasa as the sight of a long silver haired man was seen sitting on the couch while a blonde haired girl was sleeping on his lap as she had rested her head on his lap and the girl was Akatsuki Kirika. The man held onto three red pendants as they belonged to three members of his group that vanished from Shan's attack, the man's name was Lotus Shen Lee-

Lotus: We lost before we could even stop him. -He said as he was patting Kirika's head as she was resting-

Shinji: Oh? You're losing hope already? The battle has just started! I heard you were the strongest person in your dimension, I was pretty confident that you'd have the initiative to fight back after all of this!

Lotus: I just lost my family to that bastard! And I died trying! I am not going to risk it all by putting the lives of my teammates on the line! Not now, not anymore!

Shinji: Your family..?

Kinji: Hold up, who?

-Lotus pulled out the three pendants and revealed it to everyone-

Chroma: Symphogear pendants?

Shuu: Symphogear? What are those?

Chroma: They are weapons that were used in this world.

Tsubasa: Maria..

Miku: S-Serena-chan...

Kinji: Shirabe-chan..

Lotus: We lost five members on our team. Amou Kanade, Tatebayashi Soran, Maria and Serena Cadenzavna Eve and Tsukuyomi Shirabe.. That is half of our power as a group... Look...You guys, I know that you are trying to fight for what is right but...In our world...We just lost...Tragically... -Lotus said as all of the other Gear members would look away in sadness. Miku holding onto Hibiki's hand as the two were crying softly, Tsubasa looking down on the floor with her hands carrying her head as she was sniffling and crying, Chris tugged onto Kinji's shirt and tried to hold in her tears while the blonde male clenched his hand into a fist and was frustrated as Lotus was tearing up in front of Chroma and the others- You guys may still have a chance... But for us...We just lost our important friends, colleagues and families in front of our own eyes.

Chroma: I am sorry for the loss, I truly am but...You are not the only ones have lost their friends and families..

Lotus: I'm sorry?

Chroma: I lost my wife in my own world and she was killed by my very own creations..

Shuu: The girl that had ever cared for me and loved me protected me so that I could stand with you guys right now.

Shinji: My sister sacrificed herself to protect all of us here while she fought Shan to the death.

Nobuaki: All of my fleet girls that I had trained and brought up, gone...

Chroma: We've all lost the people we love, not just from Shan but from our own weaknesses..

Miku: Then why don't you tell us what we should do?! We just lost a battle we could not even win from the start, we don't even know where he is right now and you want us to fight back? You're just insane.

Lotus:...Wait...We do have something that could actually give us the upper-hand..

Hibiki: What is it?

Lotus: A Space Portal. The thing that Kinji and I have been working on today. -He lightly shook Kirika to wake her up and held her hand as he lead the others outside of Kinji's office and out to the Colony, outside of the office building was a large mechanical ring that was a portal and it was being slightly updated by Lotus' androids-

Chroma: A Space Portal? How is this possible?

Lotus: With the right technology and the correct handling, anything can be created.

Chroma: In my world, the only advanced technology that I could create was nanomachines and it could only advance through self repair and creation, making it highly adaptable through construction and military function, but I could never get my hands on portals..

Kinji: Portals are scientific machines that were born from myths and legends, technically, it would have been impossible to create such a thing..

Nobuaki: Then how do you explain this? -The short boy said as he pointed up at the giant portal in front of him-

Lotus: We used fractions of old destroyed relics and pieced them together to create a portal, although there is no confirmation that it could be a transport.

Hibiki: S-So you're saying that it could also be a wormhole?

Lotus: A wormhole isn't as dangerous as something that we may have created, this could actually be a black hole, but I am just guessing that Kinji and I may have created such a thing without properly looking it through.

Chroma: it's like I'm talking with Tony Stark or something...Whatever, can this thing work?

Lotus: It should but I would suggest that we don't use it now.

Shinji: Afraid that it might suck us all in instead of transporting us?

Lotus: Yeah, I'd rather not risk the lives here for something that may only have 50% chance of actually working.

Kinji: Well we won't know unless we try. -He said as he walked over to the control system. Chris let go of Kinji as she began to worry for him and would get behind Lotus as the other girls did and got behind Lotus while the other males had their weapons out-

Tsubasa: Kinji-kun, I hope you know what you are doing.

Kinji: If it doesn't work, we'll just have to live through it then.

Kirika: Onii-chan..

Kinji: Stay clear ya'll! -He yelled as everyone kept their difference from the portal as Kinji was right next to the giant machine as he was looking at the monitor and was typing out a few numbers on the pad of the screen- BDTX 099.341 y09...God I hate math.. -He said as he clicked on the red button as the portal began to turn on and started to reveal a light in the center of it as there were connected lights around the portal that was coming from within- Is it sucking anyone in?!

Shinji: No but if it was, I think we'd be screaming! LIKE RIGHT NOW! -He said as he was shouting over the loud machine-

Kinji: Alright cool!

Shinji: That dude is really annoying with his sarcasm..

Nobuaki: He's you, jackass.

Shinji: Then I'm annoying, damn me.

-As the portal's sound wave was getting more intense, Lotus looked at his watch and saw a light on his watch-

Lotus: Heat signature detected! It's coming from the portal!

Kinji: Battle formations! -Everyone had gotten into their battle forms as the Gear users were in their armour and had their weapons out and were ready to attack whatever was coming out of the portal. The sight of a black armoured foot was seen stepping out of the portal as everyone looked and saw the sight of a black and red armoured man that had a long cape and a dragon-like tail. Tsubasa's eyes widened at the sight as all of the Gear users began to panic slightly as the portal behind the man would deactivate on its own after the man had stepped out- H-How is it possible..?

Lotus: You...

Tsubasa: Jin...

-The sight of Leonardo Satoru. Jinichi from the Courageous Song of the Valkyries universe appeared as he was in his Sonicgear armour-

Chroma: I'm sorry but who is this?

Lotus: Then who would have destroyed the Earth before Shan. -He said as he glared at Jinichi and had transformed the end of his tails into cannons and pointed them right at Jinichi-

-Tsubasa quickly got in front of Lotus and pointed her sword at the man as she glared at Lotus-

Lotus: -He glared back at the girl as he charged his cannons- Back away, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: I will not.

-Miku, Hibiki, Kirika, Kinji, Chris along with Kinji's bots and Lotus' androids would gather around Tsubasa and Jinichi and surrounded the two as they had their weapons out-

Miku: Tsubasa-san, get away from him!

Kinji: He's dangerous!

Shinji: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down y'all! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you all but you guys gotta calm down!

Lotus: Shut up! This man is a plague! He is dangerous!

Tsubasa: I will not hesitate to attack either one of you if you hurt him.

Kinji: Chick's gone AWOL on us!

Jinichi: I presume that you are all suffering. -He said as he had placed a hand on Tsubasa's shoulder and would look around as he retracted his helmet and revealed the face of a young 20 year old male with black hair and red and blue eyes-

Lotus: Which timeline did you come from?

Jinichi: 2007. Fall of Earth.

Lotus: 2007? Fall of Earth? What are you talking about?

Jinichi: I came from the time where I had fail to save my world from a powerful being.

Chroma: Who is it?

Jinichi: A man in white armour, similar to mine and wields the power of a God. He calls himself as "Shan".

-Everyone lowered their weapons as Lotus and his group were in complete shock to hear what Jinichi said-

Chroma: Hold on, in your timeline, were there any heroes?

Jinichi: Quite a few...Commanders of war, they were fighting an Alien race in secret, they call themselves the Novus Empire.

Kirika: I never heard of them before desu..

Chris: Me neither..

Chroma: Novus Empire? How about you guys? -He asked as he turned to Shinji and his group-

Shuu: Never heard of such a group before.

Shinji: No clue..

Lotus: The Novus Empire... Was defeated?

Kinji: W-Wait up! Hold the phone, Lotus, you know the Novus Empire? They don't even exist in our world!

Lotus: They may not have exist in our world but they exist in another dimensional world. I've heard of their names in the archives that Carol kept. The Novus Empire was one of Earth's most technologically advanced army that protected Earth for centuries in the Terra-Dimension, the alternate reality of our world.

Jinichi: It is the past of your alternate dimension, where the rest of these Symphogear and Sonicgear users exist except you. -He said as he pointed at Lotus-

Lotus: A world where I did not exist?

Jinichi: Yes. In fact, it is a world where there is only Symphogear users, nothing more than that. No Sonicgear users, no Titanogear users or anything else.

Lotus: How do you know so much of our world?

Jinichi: I am the past self of the man that could have killed everyone in my timeline. Before my reincarnation destroyed the world, before Shan had made his appearance.

Shinji: This is getting confusing...

Lotus: So what happened to that world?

Jinichi: Wiped out of existence, no living organism lived through Shan's powers. He wiped out 100% of all living things on my world with the snap of his fingers.

Chroma: Just one snap? He couldn't even kill us with that snap of his.

Jinichi: He was getting tired, he may have grown slightly weaker over the time of travelling through dimensions and alternate realities.

Nobuaki: Hold on! Let me be broad here! I'm getting frustrated! -The young man said and walked up to Jinichi and pointed at him- Will you help us fight Shan?

Jinichi: No.

Nobuaki: What?! Why?!

Jinichi: He is too powerful for me to stop. Even I could not hurt him.

Shinji: Maybe you couldn't hurt him by yourself! But we as a group could do a little more damage to him!

Jinichi: This isn't a game, boy. He is no longer a Human being, Shan is a living celestial of pure destruction, he must be executed with extreme precision and perfect planing, numbers will not solve anything.

-The sound of metallic footsteps was heard as Jinichi turned and saw Lotus staring at Jinichi as the silver armoured male had walked up closer to Jinichi-

Lotus: Now, you and I could talk for days about the whys and why not's of an execution but at the end of it all, in the final moment, the only irrefutable fact is...You better be right and I'm betting you're not so sure. -He said as the eyes on his helmet would glow as it gave off a murderous aura that frightened most of the people around including Jinichi was getting somewhat worried about Lotus' anger. Kirika would walk up to Lotus from behind and held the man's hand as he would turn and saw the sight of the saddened and worried blonde girl as she was looking up at him. Lotus retracted his helmet and saw Kirika's look as the two would then hug each other-

Kirika: You shouldn't be fighting desu..

Lotus: I-I'm sorry...I was just getting emotional..

Kinji: We understand, we feel you.. Now back to where we were. Does anyone here have any ideas on how to fight Shan?

Jinichi: I do have one suggestion.

Kinji: Hmm? And that is?

Jinichi: Summoning another powerful person into this world to aid us.

Tsubasa: And who might that person be?

Jinichi: Monika.

Kirika: Who?

Shinji: The lady from the TV show: Friends?

Shuu: I think he's talking about someone else, Shinji-kun..

Shinji: Is he now?

Jinichi: Monika is an entity of digital worlds. She is what created an alternate world known as the "Multiverse", where people like us would gather together and live in harmony, but the girl had plans for the people that she had brought into her world, she wanted to use them to eradicate all of Human life in the real world. If there is a way to bring back such an entity and have her assist us in facing Shan, perhaps that would be a good way to defeat him.

Lotus: Out of the question, bringing in a Goddess of Data could cause the entire world to go into a panic. I do not want to face the same situation that Chroma had faced in his world.

Chroma: I agree, the risk is too great, there must be another way.

Jinichi: If she cannot help us, then we must face Shan without any assistance.

Lotus: Then let's just do. I'll bait him out.

Kirika: Eh?! You can't do that desu! It's too dangerous!

Tsubasa: I agree! What if you get killed before you could even move?

Lotus: I'll just improvise.

-Lotus said as he would turn and walk away from the group as he left the Colony and was escorted by his Androids-

Jinichi: In my world, there was no such thing as "Logan Shen Lee", tell me, is he really that powerful?

Kinji: I've haven't much of the Adamgear's full power but when he had the Titanogear, he could cause the Earth's core to crack and could even destroy the entire planet.

Jinichi: Impressive.

Tsubasa: He had many weapons in his Gear, which makes him the strongest Gear user in the world.

Jinichi: Though he is not an immortal?

Tsubasa: He was expermented on when he was a child. By the laws of the experimentation and drugs within his body, he should've died a month ago, but he managed to cure himself from having to go through such events.

Jinichi: Quite remarkable.

-Back in the Spiritual World, the sight of Shan sitting on a large white throne was seen as the throne was outside on a large grass plain as there were trillions of monsters, aliens and other mutant-like soldiers in front of him as they had all bowed down to him-

Shan: The Spirits will...Rise...In power...And defeat...All and control...All in our...Path..

Sakamoto: Your orders, my Liege?

Shan: Enter the portal. We start...Our Universal invasion.

-The army roared and cheered loudly as there were multiple portals around the trillions of soldiers as they would all enter the portals separately. A portal appeared in front of Shan. Shan along with his army of Witches, Dinosaurs and Zerg would enter the portal. Back in Symphogear world, outside the base of S.O.N.G, as Lotus was leaving with his escort, he saw two dragons outside of the base as they were looking up at the sky, the two dragons were Dragonic Blademaster and Chronojet Dragon Z-

Lotus: What is it?

Chronojet: That.. -The sound of a deep voiced dragon was heard as Chronojet spoke to Lotus and pointed up into the sky as a giant portal was seen appearing above the city and as the portal had appeared, the clouded the entire sky and turned it dark-

Lotus: H-He's back...

-The sky turned black as the swarm of Zerg and Witches flew out of the portal and in front of Lotus, another portal appeared as Shan walked out of the portal with his Dinosaur army as he would glare at Lotus-

Shan: We...Meet...Again..

Lotus: Too soon. -He said as he had activated his armour as the sight of his tails were seen pointing at Shan and were charging up beams of light-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

During the scene when Jinichi appeared, originally, another male Hero was supposed to appear, known as "Nakano Sanou", one of the founders and leaders of the United Earth Federation and the Novus Empire. It was suppose to reveal that Satoru Leonardo Jinichi along with Nakano Sanou and Lotus/Logan Shen Lee were supposed to be the "Big Three" that faces Shan in a 3 VS 1 match but Sanou was removed from the story as it would cause too much confusion.


	14. Chapter 14:- OVERWRITE

OVERWRITE

オーバーライト

(ōbāraito)

Chapter 14:- OVERWRITE

Opening Theme: 二ヶ月後の君へ - Linked Horizon

Ending Theme: アクシアの風 - 立花響×風鳴翼×雪音クリス×マリア?カデンツァヴナ?イヴ×月読調×暁切歌(CV.悠木碧×水樹奈々×高垣彩陽×日笠陽子×南條愛乃×茅野愛衣)

[Please read: "Courageous Song of the Valkyries: Titanogear" OVA 13: Point Break to understand the situation of the story as this chapter takes place right after that chapter.]

-The sight of explosions and screaming of aliens was heard as the entirety of Japan was swarmed by Shan's army. The entire country was in full alert as Kinji's army of bots were battling the invaders from all areas and from the deep sea at the docks, the sight of an army of Black armoured machines were seen as they had swam up to the surface and jumped up to the docks and began to attack the Zerg swarm and the Dinosaurs as the androids belonged to Lotus' army. Back in front of the base of S.O.N.G, the sight of Lotus was seen fighting against Shan-

-Lotus was thrown into a wall as Shan slowly walked up to him-

Shan: Give up...You cannot...Defeat...Me..

Lotus: You're...Right..I can't, but that is if I'm alone. -He said as he smirked at Shan as a powerful explosion would hit Shan. The man would turn and look back to see the sight of all of the Symphogear users along with Sonicgear users and Chroma's group together as they would all team up to fight Shan-

Chris: You! You! You! You put nightmares in my head! I'll kill you for that! You son of a Bitch! -Her eyes glowed slightly as she fired a barrage of missiles at Shan as Shinji's right arm would transform into a molten gauntlet that fired out a rock-like chain at Shan's arm and pulled him, Nobuaki turned his sword into a steel whip and used it to hold onto Shan's other arm as both Nobuaki and Shinji immobilised Shan as he took the direct hit from Chris' missiles-

Shinji: Hell yeah! We got him!

Chroma: He's not down yet! -The smoke cleared as Shan was unscathed from the attack-

Shan: My turn. -He said as the eyes on his helmet would glow purple as Shan would then pull both of his arms, causing both Nobuaki and Shinji to crash into each other, he'd then twirl around and toss the two into a car and as he did, Hibiki landed onto Shan's shoulders as she would then start beating his head with a barrage of powerful punches-

Kinji: He's distracted! Chris-chan I need you to listen very carefully right now!

Chris: What?! If this is another one of your confessions, now ain't a good time!

Kinji: What? N-No! No! I'm saving that for later!

Chris: So you were going to confess...

Kinji: Now that you're back to normal, I need you to pull the pendant off of your chest.

Chris: What? Why?

Kinji: It's been upgraded with the "Ignite Module", something I made that will boost your strength and firepower like never before. It won't be as strong as an X-Drive but it could still do some damage.

Chris: You sure? Because I swear, I'll kill you if I get naked!

Kinji: I-It won't make you naked! I swear! Although I'd like to see that.

Chris: -She blushed madly and got angry as she would punch Kinji's arm and would turn to Shan as she pulled the pendant on her chest and activated her Ignite Module-

-Back with Shan and Hibiki. Shan grabbed Hibiki's leg and tossed her up in the air as he would then point the palm of his right hand at her and fired a purple beam at her. In a flash, a mirror appeared in front of the beam and would reflect back the beam at Shan and Miku would fly towards Hibiki and catch her-

Hibiki: M-Miku?

Miku: We're going to get him for taking away Soran. Don't you agree? -She asked Hibiki with a serious look on her face-

Hibiki: Yeah! -She nodded as the two would then turn to look at Shan as Miku sang the song "Eiai Promise" and would toss Hibiki right at Shan-

"(Daylight) ...I want to become a being who

(Eternal love) ...lights up your future of suffering

And erases any past tears of sorrow

(I believe you)

No matter what world it may be, even if I meet a different you

I will definitely be waiting

(I love you)

"I will never hand you over!"

I'll sing only to you

But not so I am protected

But because I want to sing to protect you

(Believe in me)

(Holy light) ...You'll never have to cry again

(Echoing trust) ...I'll take hold of everything

No matter what "you" it is, she will always be my beloved

(I need you)

Because you probably forgotten yourself

I'll give you the courage to connect once more

(I love you)

No matter the darkness that may spread

The sky is nothing but mournful

My future will not lose

Its sunlight that chases the sunflower

(Believe in me)

Because I've always watched the flower stand up while wielding justice

I can do it...surely!

(I love you)

You are not one to shed tears

Other than those of joy

I decided I'll bring you back

Don't underestimate this love...!

"I will never hand you over!"

I'll sing only to you

But not so I am protected

But because I want to sing to protect you...!

(Believe in me)"

-A sword would hit Shan's shadow, stopping him from moving as Tsubasa had used one of her techniques on him from having him moving as Hibiki would punch Shan's back powerfully as it created a massive explosion and as the smoke cleared from the explosion, Shan was holding onto Hibiki's neck and she was struggling to break free from his grip-

Shan: Futile. You...Are...Weak...

"You're wide open." -Lotus said as he had jumped towards Shan and grabbed the man's head with his two tails and wrapped them around his neck and tossed him into a building as Tsubasa rained down her swords at the building Shan was in and Chris fired two giant rockets at Shan and began spamming bullets into the building from her giant gattling guns on her arms as she was singing the song "SAKURA BLIZZARD" and had black and red armour on as it was glowing orange, emitting an aura of powerful magical strength-

"The silent beat of the cherry blossom blizzard...

The excited sparrows fly down making a ruckus

No matter what world I throw myself into,

I have targets on parade

Your etiquette is poor (Go to hell!)

Shall we dance to the flashy fireworks? (Go to hell!)

I've got some fancy clothes on so

Hurry up and pull yours out

Or I'll put you to sleep in three seconds

(Three,two,one!Go to hell!)

Let's bang! (I will never forget) these connected bonds

Like the string of a sturdy bow,

They're things that can't ever be cut!

Let's bang! I also (finally) have a back I want to show

If you try to invade this airspace

You won't be met by a thousand needles

But get a farewell from millions and millions of arrows

It's a festival of skewered brains, how many should I service?

Since they have such light heads, these are just extra weights

If it's a song that is like a flame (Go to hell!)

It will kill the darkness and bring us light (Go to hell!)

Setting myself ablaze as hot as a flame

Even if my throat is torn apart

I won't drop the melody I'm shouldering

(Three,two,one!Go to hell!)

Let's bang! (I won't forget) the days or the daily life where I once

Sang to the clearing sky

One day I'll take it back again

Let's bang! So I can (finally) remain as myself

In this unrealistic world,

I'll be shooting arrows,

Towards a tomorrow I can laugh at while crying

Let's bang! (I won't forget) the trust between these connected hands

Like the string of a sturdy bow,

They're things that can't ever be cut!

Let's bang! (Let's live) for the sake of everyone's ever expanding dreams

If you try to invade this airspace

You won't be met by a thousand needles

But get a farewell from millions and millions of arrows"

Kinji: Hey! Let me have some of that glory too! -He said as a group of giant golden mechanical Scorpions appeared beside him as they had dug up from underground and would charge towards Shan and attack him. The entire ground would then shake as everyone turn to look behind them and saw the sight of a giant mutant dinosaur- W-What the hell is that thing?!

Shinji: Oh shit!

Nobuaki: Some sort of Dinosaur?

Shuu: Shin Godzilla!

Shinji: That's Godzilla?! -The sight of Dragonic Blademaster along with Chronojet Dragon Z was seen fighting against the King of the Monsters-

Shuu: -He had his giant white gauntlets out as he punched a Hydralisk in the face and turned back to the others- That monster can cause the entire city to be engulfed in flames! We need to get out of here! -Another giant portal appeared above the city as a giant Alien mutated ship was seen flying down from the portal as it was a Leviathan- Oh no..

-As there were Alien pods flying down and were crashing down onto the city, many of them were getting destroyed in the air as diamond-like fighters appeared from the sky. Lotus and his group of fighters and friends watched what was going on as they saw a giant red and black fortress floating down from the sky. Lotus smiled at the sight of the fortress-

Lotus: Welcome back..

-From the top of Tokyo Tower, the sight of Jinichi in his Sonicgear armour was seen as he was looking at the flying fortress and was quite pleased as he was nodding in pleasure-

Jinichi: I knew you would make me proud.

-The diamond fighters would all gather around the portal and block the entrances of all of the portals by creating an electrical barrier. Within the flying fortress, the sight of Carol was seen operating her army from within-

Carol: Logan, the battle has only just begun. -She siad with a smile on her face and saw the sight of Jinichi in front of her monitor screen- Jinichi..

Lotus: I know! Now let's kick some ass! -He cheered as everyone else cheered and went to fight Shan-

Shan: Try to stop me...Then..

-As Hibiki, Miku along with Tsubasa, Chris and Kinji walked up to Shan, they were attacked by another group of people as the group were the Spirits from the Date A Live universe-

Tohka: I won't let you touch him.

Yoshino: He is our master..

Hibiki: We got ourselves a problem.

Chris: Tsk! More bitches to deal with. -A laser beam would hit in front of Chris as she looked up to see the sight of a Spirit in a white dress as it was Tobiichi Origami in her Spirit form-

Origami: You..

Chris: Ah, someone who has taste in guns. -She smirked and jumped up and aimed her weapons at Origami- I'll make sure you'll bleed.

Origami: I'll have your throat!

-Tsubasa fought Tohka head on as Kinji and Chris fought against Origami. Miku and Hibiki were facing against Yoshino and Yoshinon at once-

Shan: What hope...Do you seek...? -He asked as he was pushing Lotus back with all of his might as Lotus was trying to push Shan back but he was being overpowered by Shan's sheer power-

Lotus: My family! -A black chain would circle around Shan and anchor through the road, immobilising Shan. Lotus looked up and saw a girl with a large green scythe as the girl was Akatsuki Kirika-

Kirika: I hope you didn't forget about me desu!

Lotus: To be honest, I almost did, a little bit.

Kirika: Wha-?! -She jumped down and landed next to Lotus and pouted- Buu! How can you forget about me desu!

Lotus: I'm just kidding~ -He said as he would hug the girl tightly in his arms as he was relieved that there was someone there to help him fight against the God of OVERWRITE. Kirika blushed madly and would hug him back tightly- Thank you for being here...

Kirika: I'll always be there for you desu..

Lotus: Now, where were we? -He said as he and Kirika would turn back to Shan as he broke free from his chains and would growl at the two Gear users in front of him-

-Kirika lashed out her chains from her shoulders to Shan to slow him down as Lotus would get up close to Shan and began beating and slashing him with his claws-

Shan: Argh!

Lotus: Look who's weak now!

Shan: Perhaps...I spoke...Too soon...-A man with blue hair crashed down the building beside Shan and attacked Lotus and a girl in a black and red dress appeared behind Kirika and shot her, knocking Kirika into Lotus as the two would crash and hit a car, the two were Tokisaki Kurumi and Itsuka Shido- Took you...Long enough...

Shidou: There were other sub-sectors that your army was trying to take over and I'll tell you honestly, there are quite a few resistances..

Shan: Any of them were dangerous?

Shidou: Technically, the army is still fighting them, so yeah, they are dangerous.

Shan: How many dimensions are we facing casualties?

Shidou: Five including this one, the other ten are good.

Shan: What are the problems on the other worlds?

Shidou: One world is infested with an Alien life form known as Xenomorphs, and they are even more relentless and dangerous than Zerg.

Shan: What were their numbers?

Shidou: Over the thousands but a single Xenomorph could kill an Ultralisk, that's what makes them so dangerous.

Shan: Interesting..

Shidou: And I assume that the problem with this world is them?

Shan: Indeed.

Shidou: You should've killed when you had the chance.

Shan: A little glimpse of hope wouldn't hurt, now would it?

Shidou: You're even more of a bully than I am.

Kurumi: I suggest that we stop talking or we'll face a big prob- Agh! -She got fired by a powerful beam and got unconscious as both Shidou and Shan turned and looked up to see three duplicates of Jinichi in his Sonicgear armour-

Jinichi: You will regret stepping foot onto this world.

Shan: You...Do not exist on this world anymore.

Jinichi: Perhaps, but they do. -The sight a giant black and white mechanical Titanoboa appeared behind Jinichi as it hissed and roared powerfully at both Shan and Shidou as it would attack Shan and knock him into a building by charging towards Shan as Shidou was facing against Jinichi and his clones-

Shan: -He was holding onto Titanonova's jaw as he was caught in between a powerful grip- I have...had...Enough of this! -He pointed his tail right into the mouth of Titanonova and fired a beam of light at Titanonova and caused the giant mechanical serpent to stop as it was unconscious. Shan jumped out of the mouth and flew up into the sky as his eyes glowed, he would raise his hands and open them widely as the sight of purple static was seen surrounding Shan's body-

Kirika: Logan! Logan! You need to get up desu!

Lotus: W-What...Happened? -He got up and put his hand on his head-

Kirika: W-We're in trouble desu..

Lotus: What the hell...? -He looked up as the clouds around the entire world would disappear as the sight of the entire galaxy of space could be seen, the sight of moons and many other planets could been seen surrounding Earth as Shan was pulling the planets closer to Earth- W-We have to stop him now.

Kirika: Desu! -Lotus and Kirika would fly up to attack Shan together but they stopped charging at him as showers of meteors were seen coming towards the two as they would quickly head back to the ground to dodge the attacks as the entire Earth was being bombarded by meteors that were created from other planets-

-Everyone that were fighting Shan's army would hide and quickly take cover as there were hundreds to thousands of multiple explosions occurring. After the minutes of being bombarded, Shan would land on the ground on the entire destroyed city of Japan as his swarm of Zerg and army of Witches and Dinosaurs gathered behind him and the sight of Lotus was seen standing above the rubble, he looked up to the sky to find Carol's flying fortress and saw no trace of it as the portals were still open and there were still more Zerg pouring out from the portals and Shin Godzilla was behind Shan's army as it roared loudly into the sky as the planets continued moving towards Earth atmosphere-

Shan: You cannot stop...Me.. I am inevitable. I am your..Doom..

"Logan."

Lotus: -He would turn and look back but saw no one as he heard the voice of a young girl-

"Logan, on your left." -A small bright white portal appeared on Logan's left as the sight of two men walking through the portal was seen, the men were Kazanari Genjuuro and Ogawa from the Symphogear universe. Lotus would look around as there were more portals opening around him. The sight of Hoshizora Rin from the Love Live universe was seen riding on top of a giant blue armoured tyrannosaur as it was "Volcantyranno" from the Vanguard universe, Nishikino Maki and Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" together along with over hundreds to thousands of other people from many other universes. Maria Cadenzavna Eve along with her sister Serena, Amou Kanade and those who had disappeared returned as they walked out of the portals-

Kanade: We are going to kick some ass tonight!

Soran: It's good to be back. -He said as he took a deep breath and exhaled steam from his nose and crackled his knuckles as the short young boy activated the giant armoured knuckles on his arm and activated his Sonicgear-

Shan: How is this possible...?

Shidou: This makes no sense.

Sakamoto: Look, there my Liege. -The Witch pointed next to Lotus as the sight of Carol Malus Deinheim was seen in her adult form as she phased through the rubble that Lotus was standing on and stood beside him-

Lotus: Thank you, I really mean it..

Carol: Oh? What are you talking about this time?

Lotus: I'm not stupid, it's obvious that you did it.

Carol: Hehe, perhaps.

-Shinji, Chroma, Nobuaki, Shuusouke along with Kinji, Chris would gather with the large group that had walked through the portal and they were all facing towards Shan and his army. The sight of a bald man in a yellow suit and a red cape was seen as he landed besides a group of young heroes from Hero Academia universe and beside him was a young boy with a black bowl cut hairstyle as the boy was Kageyama Shigeo from Mob Psycho 100 and a short girl with a black dress and green hair was seen next to the bald man as she was floating beside him. A giant portal appeared behind Lotus and his large group of allies as the sight of Gridman, Ultraman, Gurren Lagann, all known Gundams from all universes were seen together as they flew and walked out of the portals but a particularly large portal opened in the center at the far back of the army-

Lotus: MULTIVERSE! It's time to "overwrite" our fate. -He said as the face of his helmet would cover his face and everyone and everything yelled as they ran towards Shan and his army and when they did, behind them, a large black object appeared from the portal as it was Godzilla 2014, the mighty monster roared loudly, marking its presence as it followed behind Lotus and his army and charged towards Shan. Shan pointed at Lotus and his army as his swarm of Spirits and Aliens would charge towards them as Shan would follow behind his army-

-The two armies clashed, which lead to a massive war but Lotus' army was vastly outnumbered by the swarm of aliens but behind them, there was an army of Droids from the CIS, an army of powerful Androids from YoRha, Kinji and Lotus' army of machines following behind with the Grand Army of the Republic, the heroes known as the Avengers, Justice League and the Mutants were following behind Lotus and would attack Shan's army head on-

Maki: Rin! -The redhead and older sister of Nishikino Shinji called out to Rin-

Rin: Nya?

Maki: Deal with him before he causes even more destruction! -She said as she was riding on Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" and was pointing at Shin Godzilla-

Rin: Nyahahaha! Leave it to me nya! -She pointed at Shin Godzilla as her army of armoured dinosaurs would charge towards Shan's own mutated dinosaurs and would trample them and Godzilla 2014 followed behind Rin and roared at Shin Godzilla as he would then fire out his blue atomic breath at Shin Godzilla and tackle the giant monster, causing Shin to roar in pain and fall to the ground-

-The rubble that the army of Ultralisks were standing on would float into the sky and crush the aliens as the sight of Tatsumaki from the One-Punch Man universe along with Shigeo from Mob Psycho 100 universe were seen together as they were fighting together. The sight of Lotus was seen ripping out the jaw of a Velociraptor and was about to get attacked by a Hydralisk from behind but was saved by a girl with black hair and had a pink Symphogear on as she was riding on a giant saw and would stop and retract the saw into her compartments on her head and walk up to Lotus-

Shirabe: How are you? Did you have to wait long? Were you lonely and tired? Did you take a proper shower? -Lotus would embrace the little girl with a big warm hug as he was holding his tears back. Shirabe was surprised but would smile and hug him back- This is nice..

-Tachibana Hibiki, Yukine Chris, Kazanari Tsubasa, Akatsuki Kirika and Maria Cadenzavna Eve would gather together and hold hands as Shirabe would let go of Lotus' warm hug and joined up with the girls and as she did, she looked back at him with a big and heartwarming smile on her face. The six girls would hold hands together and sing the song "Hajimari no Babel" together as their Symphogear armours would glow brightly and they began to fly into the sky as their armour transformed into their X-Drives forms, their ultimate and most powerful forms-

Kinji: HELL YEAAAHHH!

Serena: W-Wow.. -The lightly brown haired little girl was surprised to see her older sister in her X-Drive form as the many other Gear users that were once Lotus' enemies would watch the X-Drives singing and transformation-

"Our concealed and joining spirits

Spreads its shining wings through the heavens

Like it's knocking a bow

[Hi/Ts/Ch] Gather countless aeons of love

[Hi/Ts/Ch] Together, we'll pile time up

[Hi/Ts/Ch] With the song about the moment of that phenomenon

[Hi/Ts/Ch] We now return

Our pooling spirit blankets my heart

With the strength of the sun

And the gentleness of the moon

[Ma/Ki/Sh] The exciting future

[Ma/Ki/Sh] That is where the story ends

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Only to bloom once again

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Our miracle will go down in history

[Ma/Ki/Sh] A twinkling source of pride

Gather countless aeons of love

Together, we'll pile time up

Our miracle will go down in history

A twinkling source of pride

The sound

Will echo

All over

[Hi/Ts/Ch] The world

Like strumming a chord

This song alone is

Played in a

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Distant key

In the beginning, of BABEL's song

It was just a normal breeze

The star's birthing wails became

Our pronoun of loneliness"

-As Lotus watched the six girls fight with all of their might, he and Kinji along with Jinichi would join up together as the three would charge towards Shan and his army together as Tsubasa was singing the song "TESTAMENT" to purify the darkness surrounding Shan's army while giving more strength to Lotus and his army-

"Take off, and sing out loud...

The dream that you hold tightly in your hand

Is writhing enough to twist the rails of fate (violently)

Can find the answer justice seeks

By submitting your body to these overflowing emotions? (We will)

Resounding like lightning

We cut through the darkness

Let's continue to stay true to the love we believe in

Even if our life burns out or collapses, this everlasting song will

Illuminate a future clouded by our grief

Even if our forsaken world is pierced by an arrow of loneliness

The passionate flame we've lit within our hearts will never be extinguished

I will keep sending these echoing feelings to you through Love of all energy

This hope that you hold tightly in your embrace

Is prepared to remember its past (and cut through it)

From way back before we were born

There was a melody that no words could mimic (or draw)

Every time I yearn for

This swirling duet of light and darkness

Let's devote ourselves to demonstrating such an instinctive beat

If you really want something

Just shout out loud to reverse the sky and earth

I will erase my hesitation to such an extent

That anyone's wishes will not be frowned upon from the heavens

From tomorrow onward, you'll be spinning within the darkness

The bell that created such noise begins to quieten

I want to protect that special smile by bringing forth a miracle

Even if our life burns out or collapses, this everlasting song will

Illuminate a future clouded by our grief

Even if our forsaken world is crushed and abandoned

The passionate flame we've lit within our hearts will never be extinguished

I will keep sending these echoing feelings to you through Love of all energy

Take off, and sing out loud..."

-As Lotus walked towards Shan, his armour glowed as he was creating elemental soldiers all around Shan and would swarm the man, Kinji would take out a large rocket launcher from his pocket and aimed it right at Shan and fired it as it made a massive explosion. Jinichi got up close as the mouthpiece on his helmet would open up as he would make a loud screech that caused Shan to fall to his knees. Lotus would jump up to Shan and use his armour's mechanism and lock his legs onto the ground as he would then punch Shan in the face powerfully, causing the man's helmet to crack-

Shan: -He would put his finger on the crack on his helmet and look to his finger and saw a few drops of blood on his finger- All of this...For a single drop of blood. You will pay for...That! -His eyes glowed as he was getting infuriated but before he could do anything, a giant round capsule appeared around Shan and sealed him up in chains. Lotus looked back and saw a man with a shield on his right arm-

Lotus: You..

Naofumi: Naofumi Iwatani. The Shield Hero.

Lotus: Good to have you on the team, mate!

Naofumi: Let's just get this over with. Raphtalia! Filo! Melty!

Raphtalia: Yes, Naofumi-sama!

Filo: Aye!

Melty: Zweit Flame! -She yelled as she cast out a burst of flames right at the capsule and ignited it, a giant white bird known as Filo would flap her wings at the flames to increase the flame's heat as a Demi-human, who was a racoon with long brown hair would run around the capsule and swing her sword once at the capsule and cast a magic spell, igniting the inside of the capsule to be ignited with flames as well-

Kinji: Damn! Dude's got a hell of a team! Full of cute girls and a cute duck too!

Naofumi: She's a bird.

Kinji: Duck, bird, whatever, they're the same.

-The capsule would explode as Shan broke free from Naofumi's spell and was slightly hurt from being engulfed in flames-

Shan: Bastards... -He was then lifted up by Tatsumaki as she smacked the man with rubble around him and would slam him to the ground powerfully as she was toying with him-

Tatsumaki: Hmph! Pathetic.

Shigeo: Tatsumaki-san! I think we need to plan ahead first!

Tatsumaki: Ha?! Why do I need to plan ahead for something this pathetic? Look at him! He's so weak! -She was then shot by a magical blast as she would then crash down to the ground but before she could hit the ground, Saitama from the One-Punch Man universe would catch her quickly- Agh...Ow...

Saitama: Oh hey, you okay?

Tatsumaki: Wha-?! W-W-W-W-Why are you here?! -She asked as she blushed madly and panicked-

Saitama: Because I'm here? -He gave off a dumb expression as Tatsumaki got frustrated but was also embarrassed that she was saved by him. Back with Shigeo and Shan, the two were having telepathic battles as they were creating miniature black holes around each other from the amount of magical abilities that they were putting out-

Shigeo: Please stop, you don't have to do this.

Shan: It is...Too late to stop now..

Shigeo: It's never too late!

Shan: My ambition...Is...Absolute...Dominance! Blood is sacrificial...-He said as a giant snake appeared below Shigeo and grabbed the boy with its giant jaws and distracted the boy as Shan went after Jinichi and Lotus but before he could reach the two by a second, Saitama punched Shan's face powerfully but the man did not fly as he simply stopped moving and landed on the ground and would turn and look at Saitama- How dare...You...

Saitama: M-My punch didn't kill him?! -His eyes widened and was completely shocked to see someone survive one of his powerful single punches. Shan then grabbed Saitama's head with his tail and would slam him onto the ground and tossed him up onto one of the planets that were coming towards Earth and as Saitama crashed landed onto one of the planets, the sight of the explosion of his crash from Earth could be seen as it wasn't even a minute that he crashed-

Shan: Now where was I...?

-From a distance, Nishikino Maki and Shinji watched the battle between Shan and Saitama along with the others-

Shinji: He took a direct punch and withstood it!

Maki: This Shan guy is even more dangerous than any known person in the fictional world, we need to stop him.

"Leave that to me." -The two siblings turn and saw the sight of Superman along with Goku together as the two would charge towards Shan and fight him but before they could even lay a finger on him, they were knocked back powerfully by Shan's tail-

Maki: Ugh...Men..

Shinji: You had to choose them to fight for us, huh?

Maki: By natural order, they should be more powerful than any known living organism!

Shinji: This isn't their world! So their laws of powers doesn't work in here!

Maki: That's bullshit to me.

-As Shan was fighting both Kinji, Jinichi and Lotus, the four were loosing badly as Jinichi was weakened to the bone and Kinji's armour had deactivated itself but Lotus retaliated quickly as he bit Shan's armour and was able to pierce through the man's powerful armour with the fangs of his gear's helmet. From a distance, the sight of Shirabe was seen fighting as she would then turn to see that Lotus and Shan were in a dire situation. Shirabe would begin to worry as she would start humming a song and the other Symphogear users along with Serena, Miku and Kanade heard her humming and would join Shirabe as they all sang the song "Axia no Kaze" together and were giving Lotus immense strength from their Holy Courageous Song-

"[Hi/Ts/Ch] Croitzal ronzell gungnir zizzl

Balwisyall nescell gungnir tron

Imyuteus amenohabakiri tron

Killter Ichaival tron

Granzizel bilfen gungnir zizzl

Seilien coffin airget-lamh tron

Zeios igalima raizen tron

Various shul shagana tron

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Rei shen shou jing rei zizzl

Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal

Emustolronzen fine el baral zizzl

Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal

Emustolronzen fine el zizzl

Resounding, melody, become a song

A love that won't lose resides in my fists (Blooming)

Flapping my wings below the moonlight, together with a beautiful blade

GUN BULLET kiss

It will become strength (And I won't hold back)

Stand up! Ready! Aim to the heavens and head for it!

Melody, connect with tomorrow

And become sunshine

[Ki/Sh] Bundle up your bonds

Never surrender from fighting!

[Hi/Ts/Ch] This heart

[Ma/Ki/Sh] This life

[Hi/Ts] Resound!

[Ch/Ma] Resound!

[Ki/Sh] Resonate!

Sing with all your soul! And transmit it

[Hi/Ts/Ch] For the

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Future

[Hi/Ts/Ch] For your

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Dreams

Brandish your determination

Resounding, melody, let's raise it

Never surrender from fighting!

[Hi/Ts/Ch] This heart

[Ma/Ki/Sh] This life

[Hi/Ts] Resound!

[Ch/Ma] Resound!

[Ki/Sh] Resonate!

Sing with all your soul! And transmit it

[Hi/Ts/Ch] For the

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Future

[Hi/Ts/Ch] For your

[Ma/Ki/Sh] Dreams

Brandish your determination, make it say "Songs will never die!""

Shan: M-My power...

-Lotus flew up into the air as he used his cape and tails to hold onto Shan tightly as the man struggled to break free off of Lotus' powerful bite. The two reached up to space and once the two were in space, Shan panicked as he looked at Lotus-

Shan: Logan...Shen...Lee...What is your plan?

Lotus: I haven't fully unlocked the Adamgear's full power yet, do you know why? -He said as he spoke through Shan's mind as he was speaking telepathically-

Shan: N-No...No...

Lotus: If I used its full power, it would destroy the entire planet. -He said as he pulled away from Shan's neck and licked the blood off of his lips- Now that I have the energy, I can do this.

Shan: NO! -He yelled as Lotus snapped his fingers and it cause a massive power surge of cosmic proportions that caused the other planets to return back to their original locations. Saitama saw the whole thing from the moon and was speechless, he flew to the center to search-

-Down on Earth, everyone saw the bright yellow magical explosion light in space as the explosion was so powerful, it made a powerful gust of wind around the Earth and caused the entire Earth to rotate a little faster than usual. The sight of Shan's army was seen disappearing as they had all turn into ash and were blown away by the wind. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they all looked up and saw Saitama floating down to the ground as he was holding onto a man with both of his arms. Shirabe covered her mouth and gasped as she saw that Saitama was carrying Lotus in his arms. She ran to him as the others from all around the multiverse would gather around as they watched Saitama lay him on the ground as Shirabe quickly hold Lotus up and had deactivated her gear-

Shirabe: L-Logan? Logan! Say something...Please...?

-There was nothing as not even a single sound was heard. Civilians crawled up to the surface from the underground bunkers to see what was going on and saw that everyone was gathering around Lotus, the billions of people would hold onto each other's hand as they looked down to the ground while the Gear users got close to Lotus' body and would put him to rest as Tsukuyomi Shirabe and Akatsuki Kirika would tear up and cry loudly for their loss-

-Days later, a funeral was made for the loss of Lotus/Logan Shen Lee's life for saving the universe and the Multiverse, there were lanterns and planes and boats lighting up the dark skies during the night funeral and on the casket, there was two gear pendants on top of the casket-

-Months later, the song "CHANGE!" was heard as it was playing all around the world as the song was being performed by a large group of idols. Multitudes of cities were being rebuilt, towns were being made and governments were being operated once more and within the Multiverse, Shinji, Chroma, Nobuaki and Shuusouke returned back to their former worlds as Maki and Rin stayed back to maintain the Multiverse with the many thousands of other characters while the Gear users continued on with their lives-

"CHANGIN' MY WORLD!

May the changing world shine

CHANGIN' MY WORLD!

It's my world, it belongs to me, CHANGE!

Sparkling STAGE

Events, gravure, CMs—

It's SHOWTIME on TV?

The STORY begins and continues

However many NGs

Whoever the rival is

Don't give up, TRY AGAIN

I'll stand up on this STREET

LIFE has no ENCORE

It's a one-time LIVE

Move forward! Endlessly

SHOW MUST GO ON

3, 2, 1—

CHANGIN' MY WORLD!

Draw an unchanging dream

CHANGIN' now!

Turn it into whatever you like, READY!

CHANGIN' forward!

While I chase after a brand-new future

I'll be more and more like myself

DREAM COMES TRUE

CHANGE IN MY WORLD!

Search for a never ending love

CHANGE IN now!

Turn into your favorite self, LET'S

CHANGE IN right overhead!

As I soar through the brand-new today

In the way I imagined, in the way it really is, forever and ever

DREAMS COMES TRUE

I LOVE ALL

Done with work

On my way home by myself

Just a single sigh tumbled out…

When you change something

When you chose something

That's when you pull your weight

So c'mon, put on a smile

"Myself" is my PRIDE

With all my might FLIGHT

I can do it! Forever

SHOW ME HAPPY

1, 2, 3—

CHANGE IN MY WORLD!

Search for a never ending love

CHANGE IN now!

Turn into your favorite self, LET'S

CHANGE IN right overhead!

As I soar through the brand-new today

In the way I imagined, in the way it really is, forever and ever

I LOVE ALL

The world is ever changing…

Like how kids will become adults

(EVERYBODY)

But it's okay

(EVERYTHING)

It's not the end

It's the beginning of the start

3, 2, 1—

CHANGIN' MY WORLD!

May the changing world shine

CHANGIN' MY WORLD!

Because it's my world

CHANGIN' MY WORLD!

Draw an unchanging dream

CHANGIN' now!

Turn it into whatever you like, READY!

CHANGIN' forward!

While I chase after a brand-new future

I'll be more and more like myself

DREAM COMES TRUE

I LOVE ALL

La la la…"

-Back in the school of Lydian, the sight of Shirabe was seen sitting in the courtyard as she was sitting under a tree as Kirika and Serena were with her and were sleeping, Shirabe was doing a sketch on her notebook and was drawing the picture of the Titanogear, one of Lotus' first and most powerful gears that he had worn. Deep within the deep sea, back in Lotus' old base, the sight of Carol was seen manning and leading the entire army and in a cell, the sight of a white tube was seen and the sight of a man was seen within the tube and the man had long silver hair and seemed rather short but had muscles on his arms and abs, the man would open his eyes in a split second-

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is the end of Phase One.

There will be more.


End file.
